The Life-Guard and The Supermodel
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: When supermodel Annabeth Chase is photographed with the married CEO Luke Castellan and passerby Percy Jackson, Luke's in trouble with his wife. To hide his scandalous affair with Annabeth, he pays Percy to pose as her boyfriend. But, while living together and pretending to date, will Percy and Annabeth fall in love? Percabeth! My first FanFic! R&R please! Rated T to be safe :)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey there :)**

**Although I've read about million and one Percy Jackson Fanfics (no joke), this is the first I have actually written. Its AU, but hopefully not OOC, and based on a french movie I watched in class, called ****_'La Doublure'_**

**Before you start, I'd like to say that this chapter may not seem like it, but the story is utterly Percabeth! **

**Disclaimer:**** Apparently I have to put this in so, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN****_ 'LA DOUBLURE_****'**

* * *

**THIRD PERSONS POV: (not usually though)**

The blonde beauty in the expensive overcoat and large sunglasses carefully made her way down the street, trying-and failing- to avoid the curious gazes from the passersby. Annabeth sighed. Considering she wanted to seem inconspicuous, perhaps the sunglasses weren't the _best_ idea in the gloomy New York weather. She yanked them off and shoved them in her bag, settling for her favourite Yankees cap to obscure her face, instead. When she checked her reflection in a window, she stopped. Ok, now she _definitely _didn't look inconspicuous: a tall blonde woman in baseball cap and a cashmere coat. _'Oh well'_, Annabeth thought, _'It's not like New York City hasn't seen stranger things.'_ She finally arrived at her destination, a tiny, shabby, flat, and glancing around nervously, as if looking for photographers, she entered. She had a right being nervous of course, being one of the most famous supermodels on the face of the planet... if only she looked a little closely, she would have noticed the women with the shiny camera in the corner.

* * *

The Famous CEO of Hermes Industries was _not_ having a good day. So, after a long stressful meeting, an irritating cashier woman at Tiffany & Co, and barely escaping his wife, he was not exactly pleased to have a diamond necklace thrown in his face. _Especially _not by the person he gave it to in the first place.

"What the hell Annabeth?" Luke shouted.

"I'm done with this Luke! All these stupid secret meetings. I want to be able to go out to a restaurant with you and hold your hand in public, not be scared for every move I make! What's the point of a damn necklace if I can't even be with the person who gave it me?"

"Annabeth, I don't have a choice! We can't risk being seen together! I'm dead if Thalia or the press find out I'm having an affair with you"

Annabeth crossed her arms, and glared at Luke and said slowly, "Well then stop making this into an affair. Divorce her", she raised her voice, "Just like you promised me to two months ago!"

Luke flinched a little at her glare and assumed a gentler, more persuasive tone, "Annabeth, honey, please, you know it's not that easy. She owns a huge share of the company; I'd lose millions through the divorce. I have to convince her to transfer it in my name, and that'll take time."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "What's more important Luke, me or the money?"

Luke cupped her face and said smoothly, "You, of course. I love you. But we need the money Beth, for our future together."

Annabeth resolve almost crumbled, but she pushed Luke away, and looked straight into his eyes. "No, Luke. I'm done. We're done, until you straighten out your priorities. This is going too far Luke, you have to end your previous relationship before your wife finds out and she gets hurt. I don't want to be responsible for you cheating on her anymore"

Luke moved to caress her cheek, and opened his mouth to speak but Annabeth jerked out of the way.

"No. You say you love me? Fine. I want to have an honest, open relationship with you, or nothing else. I'm sorry Luke, but that's the way it is. I'll be waiting for you that day. But for now, bye."

As Annabeth left, Luke followed her out and tried to grab her arm.

"Annabeth, plea-" he protested.

"No, Luke" she said firmly, and she swiveled away from him, bumping into a young raven haired man on the street. "sorry" she mumbled.

_Click! Click! Click! _

The reporter smiled. The biggest scandal of the century. Well, not exactly. _'Still'_, she thought, '_it was some pretty good gossip'_

* * *

** SUPERMODEL ANNABETH CHASE IN A ROMANCE? **By Silena Beauregard

**Annabeth Chase, the 23 year old world famous supermodel was spotted with the married CEO of Hermes Industries, Luke Castellan, and another man. Is she part of a scandal with Luke Castellan or what the meeting just a coincidence? If so, who is her new black-haired beau? **

* * *

**AN: And that's prologue/first chapter! I know it seems like Lukabeth, but its not! Percabeth all the way, I promise! Percy and Annabeth will meet next chapter, and it'll be longer and (hopefully better!) **

**Like it? Love it? Absolutely despise it? Should i carry on? Please tell me how to improve or what you think in a review. :)**

**P.s. So, who is her new black-haired beau? ;) any guesses?**


	2. Chapter 1: I make a stupid deal

**AN: OH MY GODS GUYS. 11 reviews, 18 follows, and 11 favorites, and over 250 views for the first chapter? Seriously, that's amazing, thank you so much!**

**Here's an update! (I'm on my summer holidays, so hopefully I'll update quickly!)**

**This chapter doesn't have the Percy/ Annabeth meeting like I said I would, I'm sorry. BUT, I made it extra long (roughly 2000 words) to make up for it. This one is mainly about Percy. :) however, the next update will definitely have their meeting! **

**I think I should also mention, I'm British, so I do have different spellings of certain words. I'll try to make it as consistent as possible and NOT write Mom as 'Mum' as much as possible.**

**Also please vote on how you want this story to go: Thuke or Thalico! I want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own PJO or HoO or I'd be Rick. And I'm not him. So, yeah.**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

It was an amazing day, despite the gloomy weather for the past week, so it made sense for the beach to be packed with families desperate to savour the sun while it lasted. With the children's laughter filling the air, the sun shining in the cloudless blue sky, and blue waves lapping against the white sand it seemed like a good old 'blissful summer's day at beach' cliché. Keyword: SEEMED.

Yeah, it wasn't that great. Take it from guy who has to sit squinting on a high chair all day, with the sun on beating down on his back, while he has a head ache from all shouting kids, and has to deal with incredibly persistent high-school girls trying to get his number.

Oh, great. Now I sound like some cynical Scrooge. To be honest, I love the beach. Practically every good memory I've ever had has been associated in the water, or on the beach. Except one.

'No,' I think to myself, 'stop depressing yourself with it Perce.'

Let's just say I've had a pretty bad couple of days, so I'm not exactly in the _greatest_ of moods, and this suddenly cheery weather hasn't really helped that either. Not only has it caused me to have extra long shifts, but I feel like I'm being mocked. Yes. Mocked. There are some gods up there mocking my miserable life by highlighting everyone else's contentment. Yeah, I figure that sounds pretty pathetic, but oh well, I'm brooding here. I'll sound as lame as I want.

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,

EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES.

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,

AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!

Note to self: Change my ringtone from this ridiculous one Nico set for me. Then, whack him upside the head for changing it in the first place.

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,

EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERV-

"Hello?" I said. Yeah, yeah, I know, real original way to answer the phone.

"Is this Perseus Jackson? Some guy asked stiffly

"Yeah..."

"My name is Ethan Nakamura; I'm the assistant of Luke Castellan. He'd like to arrange a meeting with you today."

Whoa. Hold up. Luke Castellan? THE Luke Castellan, CEO of a multi-million dollar company wanted to meet up with me? This had to be some sort of joke.

"Luke Castellan of Hermes Industries?" I asked uncertainly

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, the same. He would like to arrange a meeting with you-"

"He wants to arrange a meeting with me?" I interrupted, disbelief lacing my voice.

"Yes, Mr Jackson," Ethan carried on in an exasperated voice, "He would like to arrange a meeting. What time is suitable for you?"

"I'm a life guard." I said stupidly.

"That's nice to know, Mr. Jackson," he said absent-mindedly, before continuing in his monotone, "Is 5 a good time for you?"

"I'm a life-guard" I repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, we have established that already. How about 5:30?" he asked slowly.

"But, I-I'm-I'm a life-guard" I stuttered, completely incredulous.

"5:30 it is. At his office. Goodbye Mr. Jackson"

"But," I protested, "I'm a life guard."

* * *

"You want me to what?" I ask Luke, shocked.

Luke Castellan. 25 year old CEO of Hermes Industries, a multi- million dollar medical and networking business. An athletic build, 6"1, with short cropped sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wait, what did I forget? Oh yeah, he's a world-class jerk.

Yep. Mr. Hunky, (a gossip magazine's words NOT mine), is a complete and utter jerk.

This guy is married, cheating on his wife with a supermodel, and now to cover it up, he needs me.

I look back and forth to Ethan and Luke, checking to see if this is some sort of joke.

"Come on Percy! Please!"Luke pleads

"You're kidding me right?" I turn to Ethan, desperate, "Please tell me he's kidding. You guys can't seriously be asking me to do this."

"Perce-can I call you Perce?"

"No"

"Perce please," Luke begs, "All you have to do is pretend to be her boyfriend until this all dies down!"

"Luke, I'm not helping you cheat on your wife." I say firmly, "it's wrong"

"Perce-"

"Don't call me that." I grumble

He continues, "Percy, I'm not cheating on her. I'm divorcing her."

"Then why is this," I gesture to the magazine article in front of me, "a problem?"

"Ihaventdivorcedheryet" he mumbles.

"What?"

"I haven't divorced her yet!"

"Then why don't you?" I suggest helpfully.

Apparently, Luke doesn't see my solution the same way.

"I can't!" he throws his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated.

"You can't?" I ask slowly. What does he mean he can't? I mean seriously, his wife can't be _ that_ scary.

He paces his office, and then leans his hands on his desk for support.

"Thalia owns a huge share of the company. Around 80 percent. If we divorce then I'll lose practically everything. I'm trying to get her to transfer it in my name, but she won't budge. Gah! It's like she doesn't trust me," he complains.

"Gee, I wonder why" I ask sarcastically.

He scowls and carries on, "And if this scandal," he waves the magazine in the air, "escalates any further, I'll be completely berated in the market. I'll end up out of the business altogether. All I'll have left will be what I have in my bank account," he deliberates, "a couple million- practically nothing!"

I stare at him. A couple million? Since when is that "practically nothing?" What does this guy do, use 10 dollar bills as toilet paper?

Sceptical, I say, "The reason you haven't divorced her yet is so you can keep the money?"

Ethan rolls his eyes, and says not-so-quietly to Luke "I told you he was slow."

I shoot him glare, and to my satisfaction he edges back a little.

"Percy please! I'll still get half the company, and Thalia will be less hurt too! It's a win for everyone!" he gives me an appealing smile.

"I'll pay you...any amount you want" he tempts.

I'm about to refuse, to say that money can't excuse this, that he should go find someone else, when I stop, remembering what happened yesterday.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I picked up my phone, about to call her, when she called me instead. _

_"Hey Rachel" I greeted_

_"Hey Perce," she replied, pretty shaky. "Listen," she said, "let's meet up today"_

_"Sure," I said grinning_

_"How about 6?" she asked_

_"I'll pick you up then?" Yes! This was all going to plan!_

_"Perce, you don't need to, it's alrigh-"_

_"No Rach, it's cool. See you then. Bye, Love you!" I interrupted._

_"Love you too" she said weakly._

_5 hours and 45 minutes later, I was pacing outside Rachel's door, practicing my lines and fidgeting with the tie I'd spent hours learning how to wear. Stupid YouTube tutorial. _

_W__hen Rachel opened the door and came out in her in her paint splattered jeans and old t-shirt, let's just say, I felt pretty out of place in my button down shirt and tie...thank the gods I wore jeans and not the dress pants. _

_ (Note to self: continue to ignore Nico's fashion advice)_

_"Hey Percy" she stuttered taking in my appearance, "You look, um, nice."_

_"Thanks," I replied, equally uncomfortable, "You too...I like the um jeans. They really...um bring out your...eyes".  
Way to go kiddo, really whipping out the compliments here. _

_She stared at me. I stared back. And not in that absolutely-speechless-can't –take-my-eyes-off-her way, more like a this-is-so-uncomfortable-when-the Hades-will-it-stop-kind-of-way._

_I finally broke the silence, "shall we?" Seriously Perce, I thought, ''shall we?'' You sound like a complete moron! Actually, you kinda sound like Nico._

_"Um, if you want..." she said, wavering off. Gee, I could feel the enthusiasm dripping from her voice._

_And it didn't get any less awkward in the car either. Any confidence I had was faltering every time she gave one word answers to all my pathetic attempts to make conversation._

_Example:_

_"Hey Rach, how's your Art exhibition going?_

_"Good"_

_"Cool, when's your next one?"_

_"Dunno"_

_Or_

_"Did you get enough signatures for your petition to save the endangered Yellow-Bellied Sap Sucker?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Cool..."_

_"Yeah."_

_She seemed lost in her own world, refusing to make eye-contact with me. Never mind Perce, I reassured myself. ''Wait until she sees what you have lined up for her. She'll love it. This will be the most romantic night of your life. I just know it.''_

Looking back at that night, four words sum me up pretty well. Complete. And. Utter. Moron.

_When we finally pulled up near the beach, she stared at the sand worriedly, and asked, "Perce, are you sure you want to go to the beach? Maybe a cafe or..."__I smiled at her and pulled out a blindfold._

_"Nope," I grinned, "You, Miss Dare, are going to go to the beach, with your fabulous boyfriend. With a wink, I tied the blindfold and holding the picnic basket, I lead her to the small area, I had asked to be set up for tonight. _

_It was beautiful. The candles were lit, illuminating the night. Rose petals were scattered on the picnic blanket. Above, there was a net canopy, with fairy lights strung across. A violinist was playing a soft, sweet melody. I set the picnic basket down, and smiled. A perfect midnight picnic on the beach. _Almost.

_I took off her blindfold, waiting for her reaction as she took in the view.  
_

_"Oh Percy..." she began, as she turned around to face me.  
_

_"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I love you." I took a deep breath, and got down on one knee.  
_

_Her eyes widened.  
_

_"Percy..."  
_

_"Shh", I said. Now where was the godsdamn ring? I fumbled around in my pockets as she stood there in silence. Did I leave it in the car? Real smooth Percy. Real smooth.  
_

_"Um...Percy?"_

_"One sec sweetie, almost there...", I checked my back jeans pocket and felt the small round box. YES! I looked up at her and smiled._

_"I'm breaking up with you."  
_

_"Will you marry me?" I blurted out._

_Hang on._

_Wait what?!_

_"I don't understand Rachel...I found the ring." I stayed there on the ground kneeling, still holding out the little blue box._

_"I'm sorry Percy. I've been meaning to say this to you for a while now...Apollo asked me out. And I said yes. I'm sorry Perce, but I need the money. I have $356,000 of debt, and you know I can't ask my dad. My paintings haven't been selling for enough."_

_"But I love you..."_

_"I'm sorry Perce. But love won't pay the bills."_

_I threw the stupid ring down and got up to look her in the eyes. "Do you even like Apollo?"_

_ "He's...a nice guy."_

_"That's not an answer Rachel."__  
_

_She looked away. I grabbed her shoulders._

_"Do you love me back?" I asked, desperate to cling on._

_"I'm sorry Percy. I really am." And she simply walked away._

_Just like that. _

_After two whole years._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"A-any amount?" I confirm

His eyes light up in victory and he nods.

I take a deep breath, I_ cannot _believe I'm doing this_._ "$356,000"

"What?"

"I'll do it. For $356,000. Not a penny more. Not a penny less."

* * *

**AN: Hey so that's the end of the first official chapter! hope you liked it! I did want them to meet in this one, but I felt like this was the right place to end it...Like, I said, not any Percy/Annabeth stuff in this one, but in the next one, I pinky promise they'll meet properly. **

**Any suggestions of how they should meet/ be introduced? I'd love any of your ideas :) please tell me!**

**Also: I'll ask again, what do you think should happen for this story, Thuke or Thalico? Vote!**

**Please review telling me your opinions, any suggestions or improvements! thanks!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**(there were a lot of guests, so I'll just call you Guest 1-6. Guest 6 is the guest who reviewed most recently, Guest 5, who reviewed before that, and so on)**

**Guest#1:**

Thanks! glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter too! :)

**Guest#2**

I was thinking of doing something like that, depending on who the more popular ship is, Thuke or Thalico, Vote :)

**Guest#3**

Thanks! I updated, hope you like it!

**allen r**

Thanks for giving this a chance. Don't worry, Percy and Annabeth won't spend all their time arguing, and this will be a proper romance. I'm sorry they haven't met yet, but I wasn't sure how to include it in this chapter. They WILL meet next chapter, if you have any suggestions on how they should meet or anything, please tell me; I'd love your opinion.

**Jedi1**

yeah, two months was a little long, I agree, but I needed some kind of basis of their relationship, and a reason for Annabeth to get angry, so it had to be done! thanks! hope you like this chapter.

**Guest#4**

thanks! here's an update, that I hope you'll like :)

**Guest#5**

I updated! Hope you'll enjoy it

**Guest #6**

thanks! I'm happy you like it! yeah it was Percy, cookie for you! (::), I love percabeth, and I'm really sorry they haven't met, yet, but don't worry they definitely will in the next chapter! let the Percabeth begin!

**Percabeth lover 28**

Thank you! Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story too!

**daughter of the seawisdom**

I'm glad you liked the report by Silena, she's going to be big character in this story so you'll see more of her. I love Thalia too, she's pretty awesome! she is gonna have a big role in this fic, and she will be badass. About Luke, although he's a more of a negative character at the moment, he probably will have a happy ending... you never know ;) here's an update :)

**Fuffy Bunnies Are So Cute**

Thanks, it'll be a pretty interesting storyline (the movie was pretty good) and I'll add a bit of stuff too! hope you like the update!

**Thanks to everyone reading this story! I really appreciate it! **

**Don't forget to tell me how I did in a review!**

**NotAGuestAnymore out! Peace! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting my girlfriend

**AN: Hey there! Wow guys, 15 reviews for last chapter, not to mention many Favorites and Follows! Thank you so much for the awesome response!**

**As a thank you, I decided to do another longer chapter, with like I promised, Percy's and Annabeth's meeting! (yay!)**

**This one also has big Nico bit in it, for all you Nico lovers :)**

**I tried to make this chapter funny, but I seriously doubt it is with my 'humor.' Oh well. Hopefully one or two of you will pretend to LOL to spare my wittle feelings. The beginning of this chapter's a little over dramatic, but I was pretty pleased with the little 'break-up' scene.**

**Also, as allen r kindly pointed out, I need to give a reason for Annabeth to agree to help Luke. She does have her own motives for doing it and the next chapter will explain more about that...**

**Also, I think I need to give an explanation about Rachel. Apart from the fact that she stood in the way of Percabeth in the books (which is pretty awful), I actually like her as a character; she's a good person. I know that she was pretty pessimistic /mean to Percy in the flashback last chapter, but she's not actually a bad person, she's just really desperate. She still has feelings for Percy and the reason she was so depressed in the last chapter was because she was nervous about breaking it off with Percy and because she wasn't sure if she wanted to. That's why she was a bit OOC. hope that clears things up! You'll see more of her later!**

**Also, thanks for everyone who voted: Thuke Or Thalico and if you haven't voted already, please vote!**

**Any ways, I'll quit my rambling and get on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T FLIPPING OWN PERCY JACKSON or any of the characters. Or YouTube. Or Cheetos. Or the pyramids of Egypt Or McDonalds Happy meals. Or Coca-cola. Or My Little Pony. Or Party Rock Anthem. Or XBOX. I do, however, own the luxury car brand Maserati. (Pffft. yeah right)**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

I walked in to my apartment to trip over an empty coke bottle and fall face first into a mound of Nico's dirty laundry. Home Sweet Home.

The apartment looked as if Nico had decided to do some redecorating. And if you've ever met the guy, you'll know that that's never a good idea.

Let me describe the wreck that used to be my apartment. A mauled cheeseburger was nestled among several happy meal boxes. Several articles of clothing were scattered strategically around the room and there was a pile of coke cans so large, it could have given the pyramids of Egypt a run for their money. Party Rock Anthem was blaring from the speakers, and for some strange reason a half eaten pizza slice was dangling from its cheese off the ceiling. Hmm.

In the middle of all this was the guy himself, my cousin, Nico Di'Angelo, ladies man (as he calls himself), sitting in an explosion of cheetos, and currently clad in a very macho pair of my little pony boxers and black socks. He was alternating between chugging a two litre bottle of coke and catching popcorn with his mouth, while simultaneously kicking zombie butt on the Xbox. Amazing. So the guy can do all that but not replace the toilet paper when it runs out. Go figure.

I stood there leaning against the wall, waiting for him to notice me. He didn't, but get this, every time Nico killed a zombie, he'd jump on the couch, wiggle his pink pony covered butt in some sort of victory dance and, and shower himself with Cheetos. Well, that explains that.

After he did this for the fifth time, I decided to put my video camera away and stop him from embarrassing himself further. He was so engrossed in his, ahem, dancing he didn't detect me sneaking right up to his ear. "Nice boxers, nickypoo" I breathed saucily.

His reaction made me wish I hadn't put my camera away. He jumped about five feet in the air, sending a wave Cheetos over me. As he scrambled up to spare what was left of his dignity- which believe me, wasn't much- the pizza slice dropped from the ceiling and slapped him in the face, causing him to tumble into coke can pyramid and promptly fall onto a fluffy unicorn pillow pet.

"You know Nico," I said attempting to stifle a laugh, "if you keep making out with that unicorn, your pillow might get jealous."

He dusted himself off and scowled at me, "how long have long have you been here?"

I snorted, "Long enough to post a video of you booty shaking on YouTube"

He went bright red.

"You know," I carried on, "with moves like that, you must keep the ladies coming."

"Jerk" he mumbled and I grinned at him

"Besides," he said, "I don't see you bringing home any supermodels lately"

I nearly burst out laughing at that one. Wanna bet, Nico?

"You never know Nicky"

He snorted, "Yeah, and I'm a unicorn"

"Nahh, but your boxers are Nickypoo" I grinned at him

"They're my little ponies!" he grumbled.

Way to go dude, your manliness is now down to an average of -1.

"And don't call me that!"

"Sorry, I forgot; only sammypoo is allowed to call you that"

He groaned at the mention of her. See, Samantha was this girl who really liked Nico (yeah, I know, I never understood why either.) they went out for bit too, until she broke up with him in junior year, when she asked him to propose to her straight out of high school and he said no. She managed to track him down recently, and wants to get back together with him, much to his dismay.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that_ Perseus_" he shot back

I scowled at the sound of the name my dad gave me, "Whatever"

Nico tactfully-I was as surprised as anyone- changed the subject.

"So come you came home late today?"

"Stuff came up" I said quickly

"Stuff..." he nodded, "right."

I braced myself. This is not going to be easy. Not with Nico's melodramatics.

"Speaking of...stuff," I began slowly, "how 'bout we get rid of yours?" I poked him playfully

"What? What do you mean?"

I led a confused Nico to the table and sit him down. "Nico... we need to talk."

"What about?" He squeaked

"This. Us," I gestured around the apartment, "I think it's time... it came to an end."

Realization dawned on his face. "W-what?" he said standing up, horrified, "You're k-kicking me out?"

I'll be honest, I felt really bad about making Nico leave, but I couldn't have him here at the same time as Annabeth.

I patted him on the shoulder. "It's for the... best Nico, we're different people." I said gently

"Percy, c'mon, we can work this out!" He pleaded

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Nico, I really a-"

"It's because I at the last pop tart isn't it?" he cried in hyperactive frenzy, "I'm sorry Percy! I won't do it again, I'll buy you more, I promise!" Just don't do this! I-"

I stood up and cut him off, "No Nico, its not- wait what? You blamed that on Jason! I didn't talk to him for months!"

He gulped, and I rolled my eyes, continuing, "That's beside the point. Look, Nico, I'm sorry, ok? We had a good run buddy," I feebly tried to lighten the blow; "We can still be friends?"

He turned away, and said sulkily, "Not likely"

"Nico, stop being a big baby."

He glowered at the accusation. "I'm not a big baby, I'm not!" he screeched

I stared at him.

He threw is hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine! I'll leave, since I'm obviously not wanted here!"

He looked at me for some sort of objection. When none came, he walked away and picked up his shirt, slowly pulling it on.

"I can't believe this," he huffed, "Being thrown out by my best friend!"

He grabbed his jeans off the lamp, and said, "Whatever, its fine. You don't have to deal with annoying Nico anymore! I'll leave for good!" he strangled a sob.

I sighed. Dealing with hyper Nico was bad, but tantrum Nico was a whole other story.

He finished buttoning his jeans and proclaimed dramatically, "My own flesh and blood, kicking me to the kerb!"

Not wanting to give him another reason to screech at me, I resisted rolling my eyes at his antics. Seriously dude? He was just moving down the hall to Bianca's house. She was an investment banker for Zeus' sake, she had a Jacuzzi! Drama-queen.

Edging towards the door he cried, "I'm going!" he opened the door reluctantly, "Forever" he added.

He looked at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He turned to the door and turned back with and said stiffly "someone will be by to collect my things" With another dramatic wail, he stormed out the door.

3.

2.

1...

He flung himself back through the door again.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gods, these girls were _still _talking.

"...come by tonight?" the skimpily clad leader seemed to be saying, "What d'you say?" she trailed her fingers along my chest. Her equally cake-faced minions batted their eyelashes flirtatiously.

I picked her fingers off me and tried to move away, but she pushed me back against the wall. I mentally groaned. This girl and her buddies had been bothering me the second their stupid summer break had started. They had been latched onto me ever since my shift had started, like moths to a flame. Really,_ really_ persistent moths. They had done this yesterday too, which worried me because it was like that had managed to memorize my schedule or something.

_Great Percy! It's the second day of summer and you've already got a scary sixteen year-old stalker!_

This girl had been at it the whole day, coming to the water fountain near _my _life-guardstation every ten minutes, and "dropping" her stuff so she had to bend down slowly, giving a not-so-pleasant view of her chest. She even went as far as pretending to drown and crying for me to give her CPR.

I had managed to successfully avoid her all day after that, but they'd cornered me as I was coming out of the little life-guards room (although I had a suspicion they had been waiting for me there).

"You're abs are sooooooo hot!" one of her cronies gushed.

"Omigosh, like, totally!" cake –face number 2 squealed in a completely cliché American high school girl voice.

Their leader gave me a wink. Creepy.

"Listen ladies" I said uncomfortably, "I, um, really do have to go back... so if you could just..."

The girl pouted. I hastily made my way past them, back to my station. I was a few feet away from it when the girls sauntered up to me again.

"So, what's your number?" Cake-face number 1 asked, jutting out her chest. Eww, gross.

"I'm 23" I blurted out, hoping to ward them away.

Of course, it didn't work.

"Oooh, _older_ man!" their leader giggled, twirling her hair with a hungry glint in her eyes that said: Yum! Fresh meat!

To my horror, she turned to her cronies and licked her lips. I shuddered, aghast. She resembled an empousa I learnt about once in Greek class so much I half expected her to sprout fangs and talons and scream for my blood. When she didn't, I was disappointed. I would have preferred it. I gave her a freaked out smile and looked out at the sea, _really _hoping someone's drowning so I could get away from her.

No such luck.

I was calculating my next move to get rid of her, when a grey Maserati pulled up in the car park. When a tall blond woman in a designer kaftan the colour of the sea stepped out, I swear to Zeus, everyone stopped and stared. Even the girl in front of me momentarily stopped eye-raping me and scowled at her. No joke, one guy with a beach ball in his hands, froze and started drooling. Pervert.

The women made her way to the beach and stopped, scanning around, as if trying to find someone, when she settled her gaze on me. She analysed me, like she was determining who I was. When she finally made up her mind, she walked towards me and pulled off her sunglasses, revealing a startling pair of stormy grey eyes. I froze at the sight of those, the ways she looked at me as if calculating how to take me out. As she got closer, I expected her to scream at me for making her pregnant or something and serve me a big bowl of butt-kick.

Instead, she did something that surprised me even more.

She kissed me.

My brain turned to mush. When she pulled away, I stood there dazed, trying to remember my name. Perry? Perky? Percy? Yeah that was it...Percy.

Per-cy

Perrrrcyyy.

"Percy?" the women in front of me called, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Unnggahhh" I replied. Not quite.

She broke into a breath-taking smile, and laughed at me. She had a nice laugh.

"Percy, you ok?" she asked

"Y-yeah. Great actually..." I trailed off, staring at the blonde princess curls cascading down her back. "Who are you again?" I asked

She shot me a quick glare, before laughing again. "Gods, Percy, are you so out of it you've forgotten who I am? It's me, Annabeth, you big dolt" she said sweetly, but I could detect an undertone in her voice. _Play along moron! _

Annabeth. Annabeth _Chase. _World famous supermodel and my... "girlfriend." Oops.

I noticed it was completely silent on the beach; everyone was watching our exchange with wide eyes. When Annabeth noticed this too, she quickly nudged me for a response.

"Sorry 'Beth, I guess seeing your gorgeous face this early morning blew me away" I replied loudly, laying it on thick.

She rolled her eyes a little, but smiled for everyone else. "I'd hardly call two in the afternoon,_ early_ Perce." She shakes her head, "When's your shift ending?"

"In a couple of minutes" I smiled at her, feeling awkward with everyone's stares penetrating the back of my head. _Why did I agree to this?_

"Great." She said, "how about lunch?"

"Sure..."

She gave me another dazzling smile and noticed the three girls behind me giving her the stink eye. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to me, "Aww!", she cooed, "nice _kids_ you're babysitting there Perce!"

I put a hand over my mouth and stifled a laugh at the girls' outraged expressions. Annabeth smirked at them and the leaders scowl intensified as Annabeth pecked me on cheek.

"Meet you in the car, Percy" she smiled, "don't keep me waiting" with a wink, she walked back to the parking lot.

I waved to her weakly and turned back to my station, when I noticed everyone was still staring at me in disbelief. I stood there uncomfortably, scratching the back of my neck with my hand and trying to avoid there gazes.

My supervisor, Mr. D rolled his eyes and walked up to me.

"_Mr. Casanova Extraordinaire_" he said derisively, "Can you_ please_ refrain from sharing your love life at work and actually hmmm, I don't know... _work_?" I gave him an awkward smile. He rolled his eyes again. "Go." He smirked "Don't want to leave your _friend_ waiting."

Blushing, I nodded, making my way to the grey Maserati.

_What the Hades have I got myself into?_

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of the second chapter! Like I said, I did try to make some parts funny but it may or may not have worked.**

**What did you think about Nico? Annabeth? (DW Percy and Annabeth will have more interaction next chapter.)**

**I was originally gonna end it at "she kissed me" (my little BoTL reference there) but I was scared you would track me down and kill me for that...**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Please review to give me you're, opinion or any suggestions or improvements! They're always appreciated. Thanks!**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote Thuke or Thalico if you haven't already! :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**

Thanks for telling me about that! Here's a cookie (::) Hope you like this chapter :)

**Jedi1**

I'm glad you like the story so far, hope you like this chapter too! Don't worry I have a special ending planned out for Luke, and some awesome revenge from Thalia ;) thanks for voting!

**greekgeek25**

Thanks! I'm grateful you liked the chapter! here's another one! thanks for voting :)

**Marionette of Ancient Relics**

Yeah, the reason Rachel was OOC was because she was upset and nervous about breaking up with Percy and because she's desperate. I explained more in detail about the at the top. Hope that clears it up! thanks for voting! Hope you like Nico in this chapter, I agree, he is freaking awesome!

**Guest:**

Here you are, an update! hope you like it :)

**daughter of the seawisdom**

I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like the Percy/Annabeth meeting in this one! I'm happy you understand about Rachel, you'll find out more about her later :) Thalia will probably make her debut and in the next few chapters, as will Silena! Thank you for telling me your thoughts on the Luke/Thalia/Nico thing and thanks for reviewing! Here's an update

**Reviewer**

Here's a chapter I'll hope you'll enjoy! I'm really happy you like this story, and thanks for the review! I love Percabeth too (they're definitely my fav ship!) Thanks for the cookie, here, have one Sally baked earlier: (::)

**AshleyDaughterofApollo**

I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you found this chapter (mildly) funny too ;)

**emily**

Yeah, Percy is sweet but really naive. I felt pretty sorry for him...

**KayCee**

Thanks for reviewing, I'm grateful you liked it! Thanks for voting!

**riml**

Thank you for your vote and your thoughts, I appreciate them :) I understand Thuke isn't as important as Thalico, but i'll take your opinion into account!

**Athena's Gray Owl**

Thank you for the review and for voting; here's an update! :)

**Random person in wonderland**

I'm happy you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the vote!

**allen r**

Don't worry, things will explain themselves in the next chapter, Annabeth has her own motives for doing what Luke asked her too. :)

(also, although they're broken up, it's only until he divorces Thalia, because although she's angry with him, she still does like him...a little hint of how she might have made a deal with luke ;) ) Of, course, Annabeth does like Luke at the moment, but a lot can change when living with Percy ;)

**cuddlywarriorofdoom**

Thanks for voting! Yeah, I want a little Percy/Annabeth love hate relationship too ;)

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! **


	4. Chapter 3: Let's talk

**AN: Hey there! The response for last chapter was amazing! 18 reviews and a whole bunch of Favs and Follows! Thanks guys :)**

**I'm afraid this is going to be a short chapter, sorry! However, it's an important one, and introduces a new character.**

**This chapter will be short, BUT I will update on Monday for a Percabeth-y Chapter :)**

**Thanks to everyone voting on the whole Thuke VS Thalico issue. I've pretty much got the gist of the votes, and I know where I'm going. To the people who who won't get the ship they want, sorry! But hopefully, it won't make much of difference to you, since it's mainly a Percabeth story anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PERCY JACKSON. IT'S ALL MINE. Yeah, not really.**

* * *

**THALIA'S POV (didn't see that coming did you?)**

I tried to sort out my thoughts as I made my way into the luxury apartment block, but there was this overbearing horde of confusing crap swirling around my head, hindering me from thinking straight. Oomph. And walking straight apparently.

"Sorry" I murmured to the old lady I had bumped in to. She gave me the evils and hobbled off grumbling about how the kids of today needed to learn 'manners' and 'how to walk'. Sheesh woman, I'm 24! Honestly...

I sighed, focusing on the matter at hand. Something was definitely up, but Zeus help me to find out what it was exactly.

It was driving me crazy. The picture. Luke. Percy Jackson.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I stormed into his office and slammed the magazine article on his glass desk. _

_"Care to explain what the hell THIS is Luke?" _

_He stood up almost immediately, his eyes widening as he scanned through it._

_"Thalia, I swear this isn't what it looks like. It's nothing" _

_I scoffed. Yeah, because being pictured with a supermodel happens every day._

_"Really? Because it looks like something to me" I retorted._

_"Thals, it's a picture on the street, which I just happened to be caught in" he reasoned. "It doesn't mean anything"_

_"Then what's this damn magazine blathering on about?" I gestured angrily at the article._

_"It's a gossip magazine, that's what it does: gossips. You can't believe the crap printed in this, it's all for entertainment," he read through the article again, "I happened to be walking past Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend and they decided to drag me into it for a juicy story. That's it"_

_I started to feel hesitant now. He was right about the type of gossip that came out in these tabloids..._

_Sceptical, I asked, "That's her boyfriend?" _

_He shrugged, "Probably...not like I know the guy."_

_"And you just happened to be walking past?" I confirmed, still a little disbelieving._

_He nodded, "Yes Thalia, I swear I was just walking past, ok? Nothing more to it. I'm not cheating on you. The picture was a coincidence! Even the stupid article considered it as a possibility."_

_I shook my head, unsure._

_Luke sighed. "Don't you trust me?" he asked softly, his blue eyes fixed on me._

_Gods, Luke did you have to play that card? _

_I looked down guiltily. "I do Luke - it's just the picture and all the stuff they've printed, I just..." I trailed off._

_Luke put his hand on my shoulder and nodded reassuringly. "It's ok, Thals, I get it. Besides" he joked, "with a husband as hot as me, of course you'd get worried."_

_I rolled my eyes at his grin. "You keep telling yourself that." I said, patting his arm._

_~ END FLASHBACK~_

As I waited in the elevator, I pondered over what had happened this afternoon.

I had been feeling so guilty about yesterday's confrontation with Luke...and the fact that I had actually doubted him. So to make up for it, I'd gone out and bought his favourite flowers and a bottle of champagne to share.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I looked out of the window at the marble statues and the fountains in the middle of a green oasis. Gods, it was beautiful. Who would've guessed that at the top of Hermes Tower, bang in the middle of NYC, you would have a garden worthy to be in Olympus itself. It had been Luke's idea to place the rooftop garden in between his and my penthouse offices to entertain the clients. Lull them into a fake sense of comfort in the stunning gardens with the panoramic view of the city skyline - and BAM- strike them with a deal they'd be too relaxed to resist. Weird, but it worked._

_I opened the sliding glass doors and stepped onto the terrace. With a bottle of fancy champagne and a large bouquet, I strolled to the middle of the garden and set them down a mosaic table. I looked opposite, through the huge glass window of Luke's office._

_I froze when I saw who was inside. Luke, who had his back to me, was throwing up his hands at a man with black hair and bright green eyes. _

_Except...I had seen that man before. _

_He was the man from the magazine article. _

_What the Hades was he doing here?_

_I ducked behind bush and peered closer to scene which was happening. The man kept shaking his head in exasperation, at Luke, staring at him as if he was an idiot. _

_I smirked. I know the feeling buddy, I thought sympathetically. _

_Luke said something to the man, who stopped. Finally, he nodded._

_What did Luke say which made the man agree? _

_They shook hands._

_Like a sealing a deal._

_Luke walked over to his private safe, and pulled out a wad of cash. He handed it to the man. _

_A horrible feeling washed down on me. Luke making some sort of cash deal with the man from the magazine. With the man who he said was Annabeth Chase's boyfriend...a man who he claimed to be a stranger._

_~END FLASHBACK~ _

I'd found out his name was Perseus Jackson. What he was doing talking to Luke; I'm going to find out. But first, it was time to have a little _discussion_ with someone else.

Ding! The elevator opened to the penthouse floor. I walked up to the double oak doors and rang the bell.

The door opened, revealing a women with blonde curls. "Are you here to collect-" She froze, her eyes widening when she saw me.

I made my way into the penthouse. "Hey Annabeth," I smiled, "Let's... talk."

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN... ok fine, not really. I wasn't completely ecstatic about this chapter, but I did like the ending.**

**Thalia's a little OOC, then she will be in the rest of the story.**

**Like I said, short but necessary chapter! I know there was no Percy/Annabeth stuff, but I'm afraid it was needed for the plot line development. I'll be back with Percabeth next.**

**I'm not sure what kind of feelings I'll get with this chapter, but hopefully you'll like it. **

**Please review telling me what you thought- I'd love your opinion.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**panda-l0ver728:**

I'm glad you liked last chapter, I tried to make it funny :) I didn't want Annabeth's meeting with Percy to be too "normal" so I went with something different, and I'm happy you liked it! Here's an update :)

**Kurayami17**

I'm happy you liked the chapter, here's another one. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Jedi1**

Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far! I tried to make Annabeth as IC as possible, and I'm happy you like her!

**Avatar Kyoshi** (or Han)

I'm really really happy you like this story so much. Thank you for the kind review- it made my day :) I don't have any other stories atm, but I'm thinking of a couple others for when I've finished or nearly done this one :)

As for the plot, I got the basis of it from a movie so I can't really take credit for it, but yeah, the writing is all mine.

Here's an update, I hope you'll like it!

xx

**MinecraftLuver**

Yeah, Percy's knee deep in a mess. Oh well ;) Here's an update

**Guest #1**

Thanks for voting!

**daughter of the seawisdom:**

Thank you for reviewing all the chapters so far! I'm happy you like this chapter, and Nico's little bits. He's a bit childish and sometimes a a bit mature... but mainly childish. Thanks for telling me your vote on the ship and views on Nico :)

Here's the debut of Thalia, and you'll definitely see more of her! Hope you like it :)

**mariemarc44**

Thanks for reviewing even though English isn't your first language :) Here's an update.

I'm glad you like this story and Nico's character, and thank you for voting!

**Guest #2**

Here's an update! I love Percabeth too and I am sorry there isn't any in this chapter, but there will be in the next one! :)

**AshleyDaughterorApollo**

Thanks for your very insightful advice ;) I'm glad you liked Nico's little tantrum, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your vote!

**Guest #3**

I'm glad you like this story. Yeah, Luke's an a-hole and Annabeth, she's not great for helping Luke cheat either, but there's more on her story later and hopefully you'll like her better as the story goes on :)

I know, Poor Percy. He can do better (hint hint Percabeth) and Yes, Rachel is being very selfish. I'm happy you liked Nico, and his drama-queen moments.

I agree, Thalia should drop him like he's hot, even though he's not :D

**Suneater**

Thanks! I'll try and do that... in fact there might be one coming up ;)

First of all, I like your name... I will be seeing the movie on wedensday :)

Also, I'll give you a separate reply for each of your reviews :)

**C1**: Thanks, I'm glad you like the plot although, the basis of it is from a movie. I know...life-guard is a little weird but you'll find out more about that :)

**C2**: I know right, poor Percy. Yeah, he's too nice to do that to her, he just wants her back :)

**C3**: I'm really greatful that you like the chapter! Yeah, he couldn't have got her pregnant, but there's a seaweed brain for you :)

**allen r**

I know I didn't include Annabeth's motives in this one, but you'll find out about it in a few chapters. Luke will be in the picture, just not Annabeth's...if that made any sense. AS for Luke losing Annabeth to Percy and Thalia to Nico... I think you know the answer ;)

**Guest#4**

I agree ;

cuddlywarriorofdoom:

Yeah, I was going to do it like that and then my fingers starting moving on the keyboard and BAM. they were kissing...oops. I guess the Percabeth in me is really _really_ trying hard to take over. :)

I'm glad you liked Nico, and I'll give him a sarcastic side too :) He'll be back in one or two chapters!

I agree with you on the Rachel thing, she's needed by the author :) Don't worry she'll be back too... ;)

**Thank you to everyone reviewing, favoriting (is that even a word?) and following!**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**#NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness and all that. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4: Percy Jackson

**AN: Holy Hephaestus! 19 REVIEWS? Thanks guys! **

**Here's a continuation of Chapter 3 (or 2) as promised :)**

**It's from Annabeth's POV, and has a little bit of Percabeth in it too :)**

**You'll find out bit more about Annabeth and her modelling and stuff.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother writing this. We all know I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel as I made a swift turn left. What was his last name again? Jensen? No... Jackson! That was it. Percy Jackson.

I pulled into the beach parking lot. I knew I was rushing this too much, but after that little conversation, I had to get this show on the road, fast. I stepped out of the car, hoping I had read the name of the beach right. Gods, Ethan's handwriting...

As I made my way to the beach, I tried not to feel self-conscious with people's stares. To my disgust, some guys were blatantly staring at not-so appropriate areas. I rolled my eyes. Could they get any more obvious? They might as well have lolled their tongues out and started drooling.

Wait, scratch that. One guy was already doing it.

Looking down, I mentally groaned and at the stupid over-priced kaftan I was wearing. As if the car didn't attract enough attention already. I guess I should have been used to the constant stares by now, but they still made me feel awkward. I wasn't ever cut out for this. None of this modelling crap.

Oh well, I sighed. It was good I had their focus; I was putting on a show wasn't I?

I scanned around looking for the guy Ethan had described to me. 6"2, tanned, black hair and "dreamy" green eyes...I did worry about Ethan sometimes.

A man in a red life guard jacket caught my eye. Black Hair, green eyes... fit the description perfectly.

I walked up to him and pulled off my sunglasses. He froze, his eyes widening, as if he was scared I was going to bite his head off or something. I smirked. _You've still got it Annabeth._

I took a deep breath. Gods help me if I had got the wrong guy.

Lights, Camera, Action.

Grabbing him by the jacket, I leaned in and crashed my lips against his.

He was so surprised he didn't kiss back, but at the same time it was...nice. A warm feeling started to build inside of me. I was so immersed in his soft lips; I hadn't realized we were still kissing for about 30 seconds.

Abruptly, I pulled away and I was met with glazed over eyes and a dazed expression.

"Percy?" I called,_ really_ hoping it was him and I hadn't just made out with some random guy.

When he didn't reply and just stood there with a dopey smile plastered on his face, I tried really hard not to blush. Gods, I hadn't just done that to him, had I?

"Percy?" I tried again, shaking his arm.

Blinking himself out of his daze, he focused on me.

"Unnggahhh"

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looked like a kid who had just won a truck full of ice-cream.

"Percy, you ok?" I asked, making sure he hadn't completely lost it.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, "Great, actually..." He trailed off staring at me, in a daze again.

He wasn't _always_ like this was he?

He broke himself out of his stupor. "Who are you again?" he mumbled.

I resisted the impulse to scream at him. You're blowing our cover, Percy! Instead I laughed again.

"Gods, Percy, are you so out of it you've forgotten who I am? It's me, Annabeth, you big dolt"

I smiled as I said it, but subtly shot him a glare that said, _Play along!_

His eyes widened as if realizing who I was. Hallelujah, Finally! I nudged him for a reply when I realized everyone was watching us.

He quickly composed himself and said loudly, "Sorry 'Beth, I guess seeing your gorgeous face this early morning blew me away"

I rolled my eyes at his reply. Really Percy, 'Beth'? And 'early'? It's nearly two!

I flashed a smile for the onlookers. "I'd hardly call two in the afternoon,_ early_ Perce." I shook my head, "When's your shift ending?"

He smiled, "In a couple of minutes." He looked a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

Same here, Percy.

"Great," I replied, "How about lunch?"

The faster I got out of here, the better. The people were _still_ staring.

He nodded a bewildered 'sure' and I turned to leave, when I noticed three girls around him, all of which were giving me the dirtiest glares possible. I got pretty irritated by that. I had seen these types of girls far too much and I was tired of them; the sort who had tormented me during the whole of high school and acted like they could get anything they wanted.

I turned to Percy, "Aww!" I cooed, "nice _kids_ you're babysitting there Perce!"

Percy tried not to laugh as I smirked at the girls. To my satisfaction, when I kissed Percy on the cheek, their scowls deepened.

"Meet you in the car, Percy" I smiled, "don't keep me waiting" Winking, I walked back to my car.

I shook my head. _Overkill Annabeth, but oh well. _

* * *

Percy opened the car door and sat down.

"Nice car" he commented

"Thanks" I replied.

...

Cue awkward silence.

As I pulled out of the beach, I took in what Percy looked like for the first time. And no, I was _not _checking him out. Just... observing his appearance...

His messy black hair fell just above his green eyes, so he had to keep brushing it out of the way. He was a couple of inches taller than me, which was pretty impressive since I was a model. He had muscles, but was pretty lean, like a swimmer rather than a body builder. His eyes were the most peculiar though. They were bright green, the colour of the sea, and seemed to change shades.

"So," Percy started, shaking me out of my thoughts, "I guess we never really got to um, introduce ourselves properly back there" we both blushed a little thinking about the kiss, "I'm Percy Jackson."

He stuck out his hand to shake, and then retracted it when he realized I was driving. He scratched the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Annabeth Chase"

"So...you're Luke's girlfriend then?"

I grimaced. "Yes." _Unfortunately._

Thankfully, Percy changed the subject when he saw my sour expression. "Where are we going again?"

"Lunch, like I said on the beach"

"Oh," Percy said, confused, "I thought you said that so you could get out of there..."

"Well, I did," I admitted, "but now I'm hungry."

"You are?" He asked

"Yeah," I got defensive at his surprised expression, "It is lunchtime!"

"I know but... you eat?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. What?

He blushed. "You know, because you're a model, and you diet and um, stuff?" He stuttered.

"I still _eat_, Percy. I'm not about to starve myself because I'm a model. Besides," I explained, "going on a no food diet isn't exactly the best way to lose weight; I'll just end up sick."

He nodded, still slightly red. Reconfirming, he asked, "So you do eat?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Percy, I do eat." I turned to look at him, "Happy now?"

"Um, Yeah..." He said nervously.

"Wait," I stopped the car, "You have got food in your apartment for me, right?"

He bit his lip and gave me a nervous smile. "Um..."

I stared at him. There's no way he actually...

"Err, we'll stop to a store on our way back?" He asked uncertainly

I stand corrected.

"And?" I prompted

"We'll eat out for now?"

"And?"

"You can decide where?"

Atta boy. I smiled and patted his head.

* * *

**AN: And that the end!**

**It's a little short, but oh well... I'll try and update tomorrow :)**

**What did you think? Tell me in a review!**

**Thank you to everyone following, favoriting (still have no idea if that's a word?) and reviewing!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**storyteller155**

I'm glad you liked the chapter! Annabeth and Thalia aren't friends but they don't hate each other either... You'll find out ;) Here's an update.

**Jedi1**

Thank you! Here's an update :)

**The last of them all**

Happy you like it so far! Here's another chapter!

**FanCrazyBookWorm101 **

You wrote a couple of reviews (thank you!) so I'll reply separately :)

**C1:** I'm glad :) I fangirl over Percy Jackson too! I'm touched you fangirled over my story!

**C2:** Thank You! I'm happy you liked Percy!

**C3:** I did try to make it funny, and I'm happy you laughed! Thank you!

**C4:** I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

**LeeMeru**

Here's an update I'll hope you'll enjoy! I'm glad you like it so far!

**daughter of the seawisdom:**

Yep, Luke is in trouble ;) I'm glad you liked the ending and Thalia! Here's some more Percabeth! And you'll see Nico and Thalia, and Silena's juicy little articles in the next few chapters!

Here's an update, and thank you for the nice review!

**hixD**

Yep :)

**Treehugger112010**

Thank you for telling me your view! I agree with your points and will take them into account! :)

**TheAnonymousSeven**

Thank you! Hopefully, it'll get more fun. Here's an update :)

**Weedsalesman**

I'm glad you like it! Here is another chapter!

**DragonClan:**

Thank you :) Hope you like this chapter too!

**cuddlywarriorofdoom**

Yeah, I know, He's such a liar, I felt like kicking him for that. I hate him a bit in this story too, but I thought he was good in the books too :)

Sorry, about the cliffie, I'm afraid you won't find out what happens next until a few more chapters! :) Thanks for reviewing!

**arissaprincess321**

May I just say, I NEVER thought I'd be writing you a review reply (mainly because I never thought I'd be writing a story in the first place) :)

Thanks, I'm really glad you like it, it means a lot from a writer as awesome as you!

**Emchmi999**

Yep, Luke's busted and Annabeth's in lots of trouble with Thalia. Percy's gonna stay stuck in this mess for a while too! Here's an update!

**allen r**

I'm glad you don't mind the wait! Hope you like this chapter!

**Guest:**

Yeah, we'll see more of Nico :) I'm glad you found him funny!

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness and all that. Peace! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Kisses, Chiron's, and Kevin

**AN: OH MY GODS GUYS! We hit 76 reviews! THANK YOU! **

**I'm really sorry I didn't update on Wednesday, I went to see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters. I'm pretty sure I watched one of the first shows of it the country, since I went to the the 10 AM showing, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing earlier than that. After watching it I was pretty much out of it for the whole day, for reasons both good and bad :) I wrote this and the beginning of Chapter 7 yesterday, but I didn't have time to post it. Sorry!**

**Also:**** On Monday, I'm going on holiday for a couple of days, so I probably won't be able to update until Saturday the 17th. Sorry! So I made this chapter longer (2k+) ****, and I'll try to post another chapter on this Saturday or Sunday :) Sorry!**

**If anyone wants to hear my rant about everything wrong and right about the SoM movie, tell me, (although I can't see why you would) and I'll give you one. One thing I'd like to say, about the movie, although it cleared up a lot of questions about the prophecy and stuff, (it's 20 instead of 16) I'm really angry that they made Silena and Beckendorf traitors on the Princess Andromeda. :'(  
**

**I'll shut up now. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! Or anything else in this chapter that's copyrighted!**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

So, I'll admit I may have been a bit stupid about the whole 'Annabeth-not-eating' thing.

Ok, fine.

I was a complete moron. What's new there?

I guess, that, maybe, it wasn't the best idea to get my knowledge on supermodels through Nico and chick flicks. I'll keep it in mind for the next time I'm fake dating a supermodel.

I stared out the window. "So, where are we going again?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed, exasperated, and turned to look at me. "Percy, didn't we just have this conversation? I swear to the gods, you have the memory of a gold fish."

"I used to have a goldfish..." I mused sadly.

"Was it smarter than you?" She asked sweetly.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, what I meant to say was, where are we going to eat?"

"Well, you did say I got to decide," She smiled mischievously, "and I say we eat at Chiron's"

"No. Not there" I said quickly. Chiron's was a great little Greek cafe-restaurant, but I couldn't go there, not with Annabeth. It was my favourite restaurant, and Rachel and I used to go there all the time on dates. I really didn't want to go there and remember it. That'd just be depressing.

"Why? Don't you like Greek food?" She asked

"It's not that, it's just, it's a bit of an awkward place for me now"

"You did say I could decide... and you would be a very bad boyfriend if you backed down from your promises" she added earnestly.

I snorted.

"Please Percy?" She implored, "Chiron's is my favourite restaurant, and I haven't been there in two years."

I'm usually a pretty hard to budge on stuff like this, but one look into her big pleading grey eyes, and I was a goner.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Thanks Percy!" She smiled triumphantly, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I swear, I blushed such a bright red; drivers all over New York must have mistaken me for a traffic light.

"Umm..." I mumbled.

Annabeth went a little pink, "There was a reporter," She explained unconvincingly.

"Right" I nodded.

The rest of the journey consisted of the two of us sitting in silence, until I decided to turn the radio on and a Taylor Swift song came on. Before I knew it, I was warbling along to 22.

"You look like bad news, I gotta have you, I gotta have you-ooh" I finished off as we parked in front of Chiron's.

I put down my make shift plastic bottle microphone, and got out of the car, to see a very amused Annabeth smirking at me.

"Taylor Swift, Percy, really?" She rolled her eyes, "And you know all the lyrics? Well, I must say, you have an angelic voice."

I blushed. "Well," I spluttered, "It's not like I'm a closet swiftie or anything."

_Damn, Percy shut up! Stop giving stuff away! Hopefully she won't notice..._

"Not anymore, you aren't" She grinned.

_And she noticed..._

"I resent that accusation! Resent it, I tell you!"

"You know," she continued, walking to the entrance of Chiron's and completely ignoring my outburst, "It's kinda cute that you know the correct term and everything..." She turned to smirk at my miffed expression.

We sat outside, on the wraparound porch of Chiron's, because it was a 'nice' day, and the woodwork of the porch roof was 'a stunning architectural masterpiece'.

Basically...Annabeth made me.

We sat quietly for a bit before Annabeth decided to restart our previous conversation.

"You know, if you like _Tay-Tay_ that much-"

"I don't have crush on her!" I protested

Annabeth smirked and carried on, "I know her, so you can meet her if you want"

"I don't want to- wait, really?" I perked up.

Annabeth grinned. "Gotcha!''

I went a very manly shade of pink.

We took some time deciding what we wanted to eat, Annabeth occasionally teasing me about being a 'swiftie', until one of the waitress' sauntered up to us.

"Hi," she said beaming at me, "I'm Drew; I'll be serving you today,"

I smiled back at her awkwardly. Her stare was kinda creeping me out.

She winked, "What's your name?"

"Per-"

"Hi, my name is Annabeth and I'm hungry, so how about you actually _serve_ us?" Annabeth interjected, irritated.

Drew scowled at Annabeth, and took our orders, standing a little too close to me when I gave her mine.

Annabeth glared at Drew's retreating figure

"What was that all about?" I asked nodding my head towards Drew

She rolled her eyes at me and muttered something about boys being utterly clueless imbeciles.

I didn't get it.

I didn't really want to sit there in an another awkward silence so I blurted out,

"His name was Kevin."

Annabeth stared at me. "What?"

"My goldfish," I supplied when she raised an eyebrow, "his name was Kevin."

"You have a goldfish named Kevin?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Umm, that's...nice." she said

"Yeah... he was really cute."

"Why isn't he, um, cute anymore?" She asked uncertainly.

"He died a year ago" I said sadly

"Oh." She leaned across the table and patted my arm awkwardly

"I really loved him. Whenever I was stressed or upset, I'd take him to the beach, and I'd swim out a little bring back some seaweed for him to eat," I explained, "He really used to like it. Sometimes I even had some."

"You used to eat seaweed?" she asked me incredulously

I tried to backtrack, "Well, err, it was mainly for him. It was like this ritual for us two."

She stared at me. "You fed your goldfish seaweed?"

"He used to like it!" I said defensively

"Gods, Percy, did all that seaweed mess up your brain or something?"

"No," I stammered, "Kevin used to _enjoy _eating it! We'd nibble it on the beach together!"

She gawked at me.

"It was normal!" I exclaimed

She reached over and shook my head. "Gods Percy! There's all that seaweed in your head. No wonder you're such a seaweed brain!"

"A what?" I cried indignantly

She smirked. "A seaweed brain. All that seaweed you ate as a child prevented you from thinking straight. That's why you're so dopey all the time." She explained matter-of-factly

"I am not dopey."

"Really, Percy? Who else feeds his fish seaweed?"

"Fish in the sea eat seaweed!" I argued

She rolled her eyes. "Debatable, but ok, fine. But why did _you _eat the seaweed?"

"To keep him company! If I just sat there while he ate it, it just would have been awkward!"

"Oh trust me, it _is _awkward." She rolled her eyes again. "Seaweed Brain."

"I'd had him since I was eight, okay? We did this kind of stuff together. He was like my best friend, when my parents divorced he really helped me through it. He was like one of the only permanent things in my life, so when he died, it was kind of depressing, especially when Nico tried to flush him down the toilet." I wiped away a tear.

_Be a man Perce, be a man. Think strong, manly thoughts. Like Kevin would've wanted you to._

"Wait," Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "since you were eight?"

"Yeah, my dad gave him to me as a birthday present."

She looked shocked. "You had a goldfish for 14 years? That's ages!"

"Yeah, but it really isn't that long," I said in 'well-duh' tone, "Their average life span is like 10-20 years, you know."

"No, I didn't know actually. I'm pretty sure no-one normal knows...how did you know?"

"I'm, um, interested in this kinda stuff" she stared at me, "It's better than buildings!" I said defensively.

Annabeth scoffed. "Typical Seaweed Brain answer"- I pouted at that- she pondered for a second, "but still, 14 years is a lot" she said impressed.

"I took really good care of him. Loved him like a brother. Even more than Nico." I explained

"Why did he die then? Because of all the seaweed intake?"

I scowled at her. "It was this stupid new fish food Nico bought: 'Friendly Fishie Flakes.' Apparently, it was endorsed by this 'animal-lover' model and it was meant to be really good. Kevin had a really bad allergic reaction to it, and because it was everywhere in the water, he just had a complete body failure."

Annabeth had frozen in the middle of the story, and was staring at me with wide eyes.

"F-f-friendly Fishie F-f-flakes?"

I nodded sullenly, "Stupid name isn't it?"

"And it was endorsed, by a, um, model?" she asked nervously.

I snorted, "Yeah. Animal-lover my foot. I hate her guts. I swear to Hades if I ever see her, I'm gonna force feed her those damn Friendly Fishie Flakes and she how she likes it."

Annabeth gulped. "Do you um, know who it was?" she asked as she wrung her hands together.

"No, Nico just said she was really pretty. Ugh." I stopped, realizing something, "Hey Annabeth"

She looked up at me anxiously.

"You're a model, right?"

"Y-yeah" She squeaked

"You might know her then!" I said, excited.

"Um, well..."

"Any chance you know who she is?" I narrowed my eyes and growled, "And where she lives?"

Annabeth stood up. "You know, Percy, I'm...um...gonna go to the toilet." She hurried off towards the toilets, nervously glancing back at me over her shoulder.

Weird. What was that about?

When our food came, I tried to be a gentleman and not to eat it without Annabeth. I stared at the amazing smelling food in front of me, drumming my fingers and resisting the temptation to steal some of the feta cheese from Annabeth's salad.

...I lasted a whole 10 seconds.

When I popped another chunk of cheese in my mouth I nearly choked.

_Karma, _a singy-songy voice sang in my head.

I saw Annabeth walking back to our table and shoved her salad bowl back into place, trying to look nonchalant.

She had an anxious smile on her face. "Hey," she said as she sat down.

"Hey" I replied innocently

Annabeth stared at her half empty bowl.

_Please don't notice. Please don't notice._

"Percy?" Annabeth said, scrunching up her eyebrows.

_And she noticed..._

"Yeah?"

"Have you been eating my feta cheese?" she questioned, her gaze piercing mine.

"N-no?" I stuttered, scratching the back of my neck with my hand.

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed, "because I'm pretty sure there's meant to be more than one cube of cheese in my salad, especially since it's the 'Feta salad special'"

I cowered at her intimidating gaze. "Stingy service?" I offered.

The corners of her mouth turned up a little as she rolled her eyes. "Gods, Percy. You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"That's such a stupid nickname" I said scowling

She snorted, "Only because you know it's true."

"It's not true!" I argued, "Besides, you can't call me a seaweed brain when you're such a- such a..." I struggle to find something to say. _Stupid nickname._

Annabeth smiled. "It's cool, Percy," she teased, "no need to overwork that little seaweed brain of yours"

She swapped her half-eaten (by me) salad for my pitta wrap, and ruffled my hair as I grumbled.

"Oh stop moaning" She said, and then suddenly tensed.

"What?" I asked quietly

"Percy, someone's watching us in that pink car" she murmured

"Where?" I mouthed.

She averted her eyes behind me.

"Don't turn around, _don't_ turn around" she hissed, as I was about to turn around.

Annabeth moved her lips close to my ear.

"Showtime" she whispered softly.

I nodded ever so slightly. She kissed my cheek and leaned back in to her seat.

I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Percy, laugh like I told you something funny." She instructed.

I let out a small fake chuckle.

"Percy, not that quiet! Do louder one."

"Sorry," I murmured, rolling my eyes, and let out a huge bellowing laugh, attracting really strange looks from the people around us.

Annabeth slapped her forehead.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain you're gonna drive me crazy one day."

"I know" I told her solemnly, "It's insanely my good looks, isn't it?"

She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. Discreetly, she looked behind me again, at the reporter with the camera.

She nudged me. "Percy, go on, say something."

"Something" I said

"Percy, seriously!"

"Something" I said as gravely as I could.

We cracked up for real this time.

"This is so stupid" Annabeth laughed, "It's like an awful sitcom."

"Is she leaving yet? The reporter?" I asked her

"No" she bit her lip, "time to go in with the big guns."

She looked at me, and I nodded.

Annabeth leaned across the table and kissed me slowly, entwining her hands in my hair. Because I knew the kiss was coming this time, my brain didn't go as numb as before, but I couldn't help but feeling a little dazed.

_FLASH! FLASH!_

As soon as we felt the indication of a picture being taken, we pulled away from each other, and saw the hot pink car screech off.

"Finally" Annabeth exclaimed, "Gods, if we have to make out every time we see a reporter-" She stopped, and blushed as we made eye contact. I looked away awkwardly, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

I tried to look everywhere but her. I watched a familiar looking couple walk into Chiron's and sit down on the table across from ours. I stared at the red-headed girl with the blonde boy and hurt began to wash over me.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Apollo Solace.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! What's Percy going to do now? What will Rachel say when she sees Percy? Why would a reporter have a hot pink car? Why am I asking all these lame questions?**

**I liked writing this chapter, even if it was a little strange. The whole Seaweed Brain thing was a little lame I know, but I had to bring it in, because every time Percy does something stupid I naturally write Seaweed Brain after it, and it was driving me crazy to keep deleting it.**

**The goldfish thing is true by the way, the oldest common goldfish lived for like 47 years.**

**Also, before I forget, a shout out to my sister, who doesn't have an account, but still helps me with this story! (she made me put this in, but I am grateful anyways! thanks!)**

**What'd you think? Tell me in a review!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Kurayami17 **

Thanks! Hope you like this one too!

**littlemixlover17 **

Here's an update! I'm happy you like it!

**Jedi1**

I'm glad you lilked that bit. Hopefully their characters in this chapter were right too.

**Runner of Sorts**

I'm glad you like my name, it was helped to be inspired by another writer, _arissaprincess321_, she's great! I'm happy you liked the chapter, I hope you'll enjoy this longer one too! :)

**cuddlywarriorofdoom **

Yep, Percy is pretty clueless, in this chapter too :)They're getting along pretty well in this one, but I think I like the idea of a nuclear explosion :) There isn't proper Percabeth in this, but they're talking and there's a little bit of fluff. I hope you like this chapter!

**Suneater **

I'm glad you like the character interaction and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :) Hopefully you'll think this chapter was IC too! Here's an update!

**daughter of the seawisdom **

This chapter's basically just Percy and Annabeth, so I'm sorry you'll have to wait for the Thalia/ Annabeth conversation a little longer. Hopefully you will like this chapter anyways :)

**SeeTheMovie. PJOSeaOfMonsters **

I like your name btw, and I took your advice and saw the movie ;)

And yeah, Annabeth's pretty cool, hopefully you'll like her in this chapter too! :)

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**

I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll find this one cute too. Don't worry, Annabeth's going to be pretty protective of Percy ;)

Here's another chapter!

**FanCrazyBookWorm101**

Thank you! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry it doesn't have any Thalia/Annabeth in it, but hopefully you will enjoy the Percy and Annabeth as much!

**Chazaq**

I'm glad you like it! yeah, I know I felt bad for making Thalia suffer, and Annabeth being slightly negative. Don't feel too sorry for Thalia though, she's badass enough to get her revenge ;) Here's an update!

**allen r **

Yes, we definitely do need more fluff, and hopefully you liked this chapter :)

**AdorkablePercabethLover **

You're welcome! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited (still have NO idea if that's a word)**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness and all that. Peace! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Jealousy Games

**AN: Please don't kill me!**

***DUCKS TO AVOID THE KNIVES, AND STAYS DUCKED BECAUSE THEY KEEP ON COMING* **

**I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday, like I said! Especially since it's been a long time since I last updated! Here's an update which I'm really sorry is late, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**ALSO: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! We got to 111 reviews! I'm so incredibly grateful that so many people have taken their time to review and read this story. Thank you so so so much.**

**For each review I baked a blue cookie! Take one :)**

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

**Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! (Since it's his birthday, take an another batch of my bracket-colon-colon-bracket cookies!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but maybe Rick will give him to me, because it's Percy's Birthday... No? Oh well. **

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

I thought back to all the days we had spent here, each memory stabbing at me.

She hadn't seen me yet.

No, she was too busy making googly eyes At Apollo.

Not that I was bitter about it, of course. No, not at all.

That's why, for the next ten minutes, I attacked my salad as I watched them laughing and flirting, and generally having a good time with each other.

Which clearly shows that I wasn't bothered, whatsoever.

Annabeth shook me gently "Err, Percy, you ok?"

I glanced at Rachel and Apollo before replying in a strangled voice, "Um, yeah, just fine."

She nodded, disbelieving.

I looked at Rachel and Apollo again. Jealousy coursed through me.

I started to stab at my salad ruthlessly, trying to block them out.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me.

"What exactly are you _doing_ to that poor salad?"

I stopped trying to murder the lettuce, and went a little pink, my anger with the people next to me forgotten.

Stuffing a cherry tomato in my mouth, I took it as an excuse to mumble unintelligibly and avoid her question.

"Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes, and took another bite out of her (technically mine) pitta wrap.

I smiled at her sheepishly. Leave it to her to come up with some smart-ass comment while I was wallowing in myself.

Speaking of wallowing...

I looked over again. Rachel was smiling at Apollo, her hands in between his.

Apollo blushed, and leant over to her gently.

He pecked her on the lips.

My fork clattered to the ground.

Rachel turned her head towards our table.

_Two years of my life had been spent loving her. Didn't she care?_

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, holding my hand across the table.

_Was it that easy for her to forget? To throw it away?_

At the sound of my name, Rachel's eyes widened in recognition and her gaze met mine. She broke away from it, looking down and noticing my hand entwined with Annabeth's.

Rachel's eyes flitted between me and Annabeth, hurt filling her face.

_Why was she hurt?_ I thought bitterly. _She was the one kicked me away. She was the one who left me for someone else. She was the reason I was helping Luke._

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder, "Percy?" She asked again, genuinely concerned.

Rachel's eyes lingered on Annabeth's hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, are you um, feeling ok?" Annabeth asked tentatively, glancing at my shaking hands.

I could feel Rachel's eyes on me. Pushing it away, I focused on Annabeth, who looked like she thought I was about to have a complete breakdown, or something.

"Sorry 'Beth, I guess see your gorgeous face this early in the um, afternoon just blew me away," I joked, trying to reassure her that I wasn't going to collapse on her... yet.

Although she knew I was avoiding the question, she smiled a little and rolled her eyes at me.

"I still _cannot_ believe you said that. Can you get anymore cheesier? Honestly..."

"For you, fair maiden, I could do anything!" I told her earnestly.

"And apparently, you _can_ get cheesier..." She shook her head at me. "Gods, what are we going to do with a Seaweed brain like you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that nickname is like the lamest thing ever?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, like you could do better"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope. I only challenge people when I know they have even a mild chance of winning against me." She smirked, "It wouldn't be fair on you."

Grinning, I taunted, "You're just scared."

"Of what exactly?"

"Me beating you." I said smugly

She narrowed her eyes. "In your dreams, Jackson." She paused, and then smiled, "But, I'll humour your little seaweed filled-brain."

I scowled at the stupid nickname and, desperately tried to think of something to retaliate with.

...I couldn't.

Annabeth noticed and smirked again. "Seaweed Brain" She sing-songed quietly.

"Not that _again_, Annabeth." I sulked.

She grinned mockingly, and lightly pinched my cheeks. "Aww, ickle Percy" She cooed.

"Annabe-e-eth" I complained, "Gods, it's bad enough when my mom does that to me, not you too!"

She smirked, "You know, I'd like to meet your mother."

I shuddered in horror at the thought. Annabeth and my mom, in the same room. All I could picture was my mom telling Annabeth every single one of my embarrassing babies stories-and trust me, I had a LOT- and showing her photos of baby me out of the bath. I'd never, ever, EVER hear the end of it.

"Not gonna happen. Ever." I shook my head frantically

Annabeth laughed at me. "I'll find a way" She winked.

I gulped visibly. I was _so_ dead.

_(Note to self: burn all of my mom's photo albums.)_

Annabeth's grey eyes twinkled with amusement as she regarded my horror.

Of course, _she_ would find it funny. Nothing like Make- fun-of -Percy day to cheer you up.

I could use a Make-fun-of-Percy day.

I looked over to Rachel again, who had been watching Annabeth and I's exchange. She glanced at Annabeth's hand over mine again, and set her mouth in a firm line. She turned back to Apollo, and positively beamed at him.

Throwing a look at me again, she leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his cheek, and smiled at him again.

I pushed my salad bowl away. Two can play at this game Rachel.

I leaned over to Annabeth, who was mid-way of biting into her wrap; a piece of lettuce dangling from her mouth.

Cupping her face, I crashed my lips against hers.

At first she didn't respond, but slowly, she began to kiss me back, with her soft, warm lips. As I kissed her, a foreign sort of warmth washed over me, dissolving all the hurt and the jealously. I pulled away, both of us breathless, and red.

In my peripheral vision, I could see a shocked Rachel gaping.

Annabeth stared at me, swallowing down a piece of falafel.

"Um, Percy?" She whispered expectantly.

"Oh, um, there was, um, another reporter," I lied.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What?" She said, alarmed, and looked around, "Where?" She asked me.

_Damn. _

"Oh, He's, err, gone now" I explained unconvincingly

Annabeth must have thought so too, and she raised a sceptical brow at me.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah," I said looking at Rachel's expression, "He, um, left once we kissed"

Annabeth followed the line of my gaze towards Rachel.

"Oh...right." She nodded.

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV: (After lunch at Chiron's, at Percy's**** apartment.)**

As the call got disconnected, again, Percy threw his phone on the ground.

"No. No. No." he yelled, pacing around his living room.

I was trying my best not to stand there awkwardly, but that wasn't really working out so great for me.

He sank onto his couch, his shoulders slumped. "Gods," he put his head in his hands. "This is so_ so_ awful, Annabeth."

He was upset, so I resisted rolling my eyes at that completely overdramatic statement.

"Today is the worst day of my life, ever."

Gee, _thanks_, Percy. You sure know how to make the girl you met and kissed a couple of times **today**, feel great about herself.

Seeing him looking so miserable, I tried not to be too offended, and I picked up the phone and sat beside him.

"Percy, Rachel's just annoyed at the moment. Give it a few days, she'll calm down." I told him honestly.

He sighed. "Annabeth, she won't even talk to me. She keeps hanging up my calls. She's not even giving me a chance to explain to her that I was just jealous, and now she hates my guts!"

I rolled my eyes; I doubt she hated his guts. Maybe his jealousy-powered, kelp-brained face, but not his_ guts_.

"Percy, she doesn't hate you, okay? She's just upset, because she's jealous and hurt because she still has feelings for you and-"

"Had" He interrupted, bitterly, "Now she likes Apollo." He grumbled, spitting the word 'Apollo,' like it was the worst possible thing he could imagine.

"Hey!" I protested. I had met Apollo at one of my shows before, and he was nice. A bit annoying with his weird obsession with Haikus, but still, nice. "Apollo's pretty cool, you know."

Percy scowled at me. "Great, another one who just _loves_ Apollo!" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" He defended, "You saw the way she was acting towards him!"

"Yeah, because she was trying to make you jealous" I said in 'duh' voice, "The same way _you_ were acting!"

"I-I just..." he faltered. He looked at me hopefully, with his big green eyes in a puppy dog expression. "You really think she doesn't hate me? He implored desperately.

I sighed. "Yes, Percy" I told him, exasperated.

He perked up, like a kid who had just got some candy, and I was hoping he would _finally_ stop moping and come to the store with me, (because apparently, supermodels don't _eat,_ which is why it's not necessary to have any proper _food _in his _entire_ apartment), when he slumped into the couch again.

Oh, the joys of fake dating and living with 23-going-on-3 year old.

"Why did I have to do that though? It was so stupid." He exclaimed.

I snorted, "Yeah, well, I think you're pretty notorious for doing dumb things anyways, Percy."

"Notorious?" He asked me.

"Disreputable for." I supplied, rolling my eyes.

"Disreputable?" He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. It was sort of cute.

"Infamous for."

"Infamous?"

By this point, I was fighting an inner turmoil of whether I should strangle the guy or not.

I threw my hands up in the air. "It was an insult, Percy! Gods!"

He grinned at me. My jaw dropped open. He did it on purpose!

Percy sauntered up close to me and smirked. "Gosh, _'Beth, _I know I'm stunning" I rolled my eyes at that, "but you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth." He winked.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. Typical of Percy, to not realize flirting when he was doing it himself. Seaweed Brain.

I glared at him. "You're insufferable Percy."

He cocked his head and looked at me innocently.

"Insufferable?"

* * *

**AN: And thats it! Hope you liked it! I tried to add some Percabeth, and their will be more of that coming up ;)**

**what'd you think? Tell me how to improve, any suggestions or your opinions in a review! Thanks :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**I've decided to reply to the Reviews of the Fanfiction Members via PM, because it's easier, so only guest replies with be done below. Thanks :)**

**Angie M x**

It was Annabeth, lol, and I'm glad you liked it :) Here's an update!

**Anonymous**

I'm happy you are enjoying this story, here's an update!

**Guest:**

I know, I'm sorry about the late update! Here is a chapter the I hope you will enjoy!

**Sup**

Glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! Here's an update ;)

**That's all the guest reviews :)**

**The member replies should be on their way soon! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited (still have NO idea if that's a word, but Microsoft-word hates it, so I guess it isn't)**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness and all that. Peace! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Do they like sell walls here?

**AN: Oh my Gods. I got 36 reviews for last chapter. 36. As you can tell, it's still taking me a little while to process this. I mean, it's amazing, guys, thank you so, so so, much. I was so grateful to read all awesome reviews everyone posted :)**

**Sorry for such a long time to update, I've got family over and have really choppy periods I'm free and can actually write. I made this chapter pretty long (like 2,500 words) and it's basically just a Percy/ Annabeth chapter, that I had way too much fun with.**

**Also: I'm very sorry to **_LIFE the RANGER_**, who's review I didn't reply to because I didn't know the PM was disabled. I've replied below. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy- Annabeth does ;) Or Walmart, Smurfs and Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Wal-Mart and Percy don't mix. Period.

I discovered this about a minute after we stepped through the automatic doors and Percy decided it would be absolutely hilarious to mess with an old employee who was giving out free samples of crispy cheese 'n' wieners and puppy-in-a-blankets.

"You'll enjoy this." He winked at me, before setting off towards the poor unsuspecting lady.

"So," Percy started loudly, as he chewed on a wiener, "what is in these 'cheese 'n' wieners'?"

"Cheese!'' Beano, the ditzy employee, said amicably, "And wieners!"

"Oooooh!" Percy exclaimed, "Who would've guessed?"

Beano bobbed her head happily, "And here," She gestured to some mini-hotdogs on her silver platter, "try these too!"

Percy grabbed a handful of them and unceremoniously stuffed them in his mouth.

_Ahhh._

_ Such etiquette._

"Mmm..." He exclaimed, "These are amazing! Tell me, Beano, what is this wondrous, GODLY creation?"

_Oh gods, Percy, _please_, shut the Hades up._

For some inexplicable reason, Beano actually bought it.

She gushed, "Oh, well, it's a Puppy-in-a-Blanket, they're these de-"

He cut her off with a gasp. "What?" He said, with a horrified expression, "Puppies?! You monster! That. Is. Sick. How _dare_ you feed me Toto?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. _What are we going to do with you, seaweed brain?_

"No, sir they're not actual Puppies, it's actually a-" Beano corrected frantically.

Percy flashed me a cheeky grin before cutting her off again. "What?" He said in his most indignant voice, "There are no puppies in here?" He called out to the rest of the store, "THERE ARE NO PUPPIES IN HERE. LIES! FALSE MARKETING I TELL YOU. IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY!" By this point, poor Beano was in the middle of a mental breakdown.

_Why did I give him caffeine?_

With an overdramatic huff, he turned on his heel and marched towards me, a grin forming on his face.

I shook my head. "Gods, Percy, you did _not_ just do that."

He just gave me a lopsided grin, his green eyes twinkling.

"Gods, I love Wal-Mart."

* * *

In the last hour, Percy had religiously followed every task on the 101-WAYS-TO-ANNOY-THE-HADES-OUT-OF-ANNABETH-AT-WAL -MART List.

Let's take a little look at the past 45 minutes of my life, shall we?

After Percy's little episode, which he claimed he had got from Nico (I'd like to strangle- I mean _meet_ that guy someday), I was looking for a birthday card for my friend Katie, and Percy was being, well, Percy.

"I don't understand Annabeth." He said, scrunching up his eyebrows, in the exasperating-but-still-cute- way that only he could do.

I sighed. "What _do _you understand Percy?"

He rolled his eyes, and continued, "It's a _birthday card,_ Annabeth. Why does it take you ten minutes to choose? Just grab one, and go."

"She's a really good friend, and I want a nice one." I told him, sifting through the next row of cards.

"They're _all _nice, Annabeth."

"I know, but I want one that she'll like!"

"Annabeth. She's going to look at for about 10 seconds, before ripping open the wrapping paper for her present. It really doesn't make a difference." He insisted.

"Well, in those ten seconds, I want her to like it." I said stubbornly.

He rolled his again and started muttering something about 'women always overcomplicating things'.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

He jutted is bottom lip out, completely unfazed by the look I was giving him. "Make me." He challenged.

"Gods, Percy! Leave me alone. Go... torment another employee or something." I waved him off.

"Naah." He said lazily, "I'd rather torment you." He flashed me a cheeky smile.

He was so annoyingly infuriating, leaning against the shelves with his casual demeanour and his stupid smirk, like he knew he was pushing all my buttons; I had the strange urge to kiss him. Or kill him. I wasn't sure.

But right now, the latter was looking a lot more tempting.

* * *

I was standing in the baking section, where Percy had dragged me after I had taken 'years' (his words not mine) to select a nice card for Katie.

"You can make cakes?" I asked him sceptically. I mean, Percy and an oven? Not a good combination.

"Well, I _can_, but I don't unless I want to blow up the kitchen or something. I used to make cookies, until I set my mom's couch on fire."

I smiled; I could totally imagine seaweed brain doing something like that.

"Noted." I said, "But why we here then?"

He just smiled and scanned the shelves. "Bingo!" He reached out and grabbed a bottle of...blue food colouring.

"Blue food colouring?"

He nodded. "I like eating blue food. It doesn't taste any different, but it's kind of this tradition that started when I was a kid."

"Blue food?"

He nodded, and promptly started loading about 40 bottles of the stuff onto our cart.

O-Kay.

"Nico poured all of mine down the sink as revenge for when I kicked him out." He explained when he saw my expression.

"Which is why you need that much?"

"Well, I prefer all my food blue, so I get through a lot." He said, "I usually keep an emergency one in my pocket, but that's nearly run out."

I stifled a laugh. "An emergency one?" I mocked. "And you do realize eating all that blue food will turn you into a smurf?"

He grinned. "A very handsome smurf."

I rolled my eyes but secretly, I had to agree with logic like that. A _very _handsome smurf.

* * *

"I win!" Percy grinned as he held a middle-aged guy to tube point.

Percy Jackson, 23 years old, and currently sparring with _very _dangerous tube of gift wrap.

Holy Hephaestus, I was fake-dating a nutty-nutty-nut-ball.

See, Seaweed brain thought it would be a great idea to challenge the other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.

And weirdly enough, they had accepted.

Even weirder, still? Percy was actually _winning_ all of them.

I have no idea how someone could get that talented with a tube of gift wrap, but he was. Of course, most of the people were pretty bad, but occasionally, you'd have one person who put up a decent fight, and Percy would butcher all of them. You know, as much as he could with a $2 tube of pink sparkly paper.

"Ow!" Percy yelled as the 7 year-old he was now battling against bit him.

The kid just grinned. "I win!" I win!"

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" Percy complained.

I never fathomed that I would see a grown man and a little kid in a pre-school level argument, but here I was.

"I didn't cheat!" The kid protested.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I face-palmed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I really didn't want to be here all day, listening to them arguing on a loop, so I just yanked Percy away from their little spat.

"But, Annabeth! He cheated!" Percy said indignantly.

"He's _seven_, Percy!" I exclaimed.

"He still cheated!" Percy persisted, "It doesn't matter how old he is!"

Incredulously, I stared at him.

"Now my winning streak is tainted." He said glumly.

I made a pouty face and patted his head. "I'll buy you a lollipop sweetie." I mocked.

He scowled. "You're making fun of me!"

I rolled my eyes. "No-duh seaweed brain."

He pouted, and then grinned. "You still owe me a lollipop though."

* * *

We were now in the cleaning supplies section, to buy something to get the dried cheese off Percy's apartment ceiling.

The cleaning section.

Possibly the most boring aisle in the entire store.

There was nothing here that Percy could do here, right?

How wrong I was.

"So what exactly do you need?" Asked the most incompetent, useless, moronic sales assistant ever, (otherwise known as Bill).

I rolled my eyes. This was the fifth time I had answered this question. "Some kind of solvent to get rid of some dried cheese."

"Cheese?"

I nodded.

"Cheese?" He asked again, in a dull sort of disbelief.

"YES, freaking cheese. Now, are you going to help me or not?" I growled.

"Um, yeah." Bill said slowly, "Uh, What did you need again?"

Oh for the love of the gods. After repeating process twice more, he finally led me over to the solvents and cleaning liquids.

"There are some stronger ones and weaker ones," He told me. "How old is the... cheese?

"Oh it's..." I stopped. How old was it? A few days? A week? "Let me ask my um, boyfriend."

I turned to Percy, only to find him running up and down the aisle on a broomstick.

Bill's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Um, sir, what are you doing?"

Percy chucked his broomstick on the ground.

"These damn things don't work!" He yelled.

"Erm, sir, these brooms are for cleaning purposes." Bill explained.

"Gods, _you'd_ think that! Filthy muggle!" Percy spat.

I think it's pretty clear how the rest of the conversation went from there.

* * *

"So," Percy nudged me as I dragged him the groceries, "Like my little performance over there?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, but against my will, I felt the corners of my mouth turn up a little. "You're _so_ embarrassing Percy."

"I haven't been to a super-market in a while." Percy smiled, "Nico used to buy all the stuff."

"Huh," I nodded, "Never would've guessed!"

Percy grinned. "Oh, come on," He nudged me again; "You can't tell me that you didn't find his face funny when I told him the Dark Lord would have his soul."

I flashed back to the image of an utterly speechless Bill, his mouth puckered like a fish's as he tried to process what Percy had just said.

"Well...maybe a little." I mumbled, smiling.

"What was that?"

I rolled my eyes at his victorious grin. "I said that, even though it was completely immature and totally seaweed brainish''- He pouted at that- "it was a teensy weensy bit funny." I admitted.

Percy's mouth spread into a huge grin, and he poked me in the stomach. "Annie thinks I'm hilarious!" He sing-songed.

"Don't call me Annie." I grumbled.

He smirked. "You didn't deny it though."

He kept bugging me about it until we reached a stand full of Taylor Swift CD's.

One smirk from me, and that shut him right up.

I carried on walking and turned around to see him still stationed in front of the stand, staring at them longingly.

"Having fun there Percy?"

He went a little pink and mumbled something, still ogling at the stacks of albums.

"You know," I teased, "I would have thought such a hard-core _swiftie_ like you would have _all_ her CD's."

"This one's the deluxe edition." He said sadly.

He looked at me with big pleading eyes and I averted my gaze.

Don't look into his eyes Annabeth. They have power.

"_No_, Percy."

"But-"

"No."

One thing you should know about Percy. He's persistent. A little _too_ persistent. This was demonstrated by the fact that he wouldn't stop blathering on and on and _on_ about the album. Unfortunately for me, all his previous shame about being a Swiftie had disappeared now, so he wasn't worried about coming across as desperate. I knew this, because he was coming across as desperate. Very desperate.

"This one has a whole 30 seconds of never heard before guitar solo!" He grovelled.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. "A whole 30 seconds?!" I gushed.

"I know right? And it's got a karaoke CD! And..." His shoulders slumped. "that was sarcasm."

"Naah, really?"

This was basically the drift of the conversation until we reached the Canned Foods' Aisle.

I was walking down the aisle, looking for some carrot juice, until Percy stopped in front of me. His mouth formed a quick grin, and he reached up and grabbed a can of tomato juice. With a roguish glint in his eyes, he looked back and forth between the can in his hand and the... Woman's restroom door opposite.

I grasped his wrist. "Don't even _think_ about it Percy." I growled.

He spread out his arms in protest. "What? I-I'm not thinking about doing anything."

I gave him a look. _Oh really?_

"I'm not!" He defended.

"You'd better not." I threatened.

He cowered a little under my steely gaze, and looked at the tomato juice wistfully. I snatched it out of his hand.

"Percy, there's only a couple of things left on this list, can you go get me some cereal, so it's done faster?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

"Ew, no." He objected, "Cereal's boring."

"Suit yourself," I told him casually, "there's only one other thing, so instead, I guess you can get me my tamp-

"La la la la la la." He blocked me out. "I really, _really_, do not need to hear that." He shuddered. I grinned as he stalked off towards the cereals, blushing red.

* * *

When Percy hadn't returned 20 minutes later, I got a bit annoyed. Surely it didn't take him_ that_ long to choose between Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops. I walked in the general direction he had gone in, really hoping he hadn't got hold of any tomato juice. I bent my head around to the pet food aisle, to make sure he hadn't accidentally picked up some dog food or something (you never know with a seaweed brain).

I stopped at the sight of him frozen in front of a large card-board cut out.

Holy crap. I was _so_ dead.

I backed up, hoping to slip out unnoticed, so that I could run home to pack my bags, change my name to Pedro, and move to Puerto Rico.

It didn't work.

Instead, I knocked over a huge pyramid of cans, and slipped back on one as I scrambled to leave. I hauled myself up, as Percy's head whipped around towards the commotion. His eyes widened, as he looked from me to the cut out.

"H-h-hey, Perce!" I said in a fake cheery voice, "Nice weather we're having, huh? " I gestured around me, at the... supermarket. _Damn._

I gulped. _Maybe he won't make the connection_, I thought hopefully. After all, a life-size card-board cut out of me holding a huge can of 'New Recipe': Friendly Fishie Flakes, with a cheesy smile slapped across my face wasn't _that _incriminating, was it?

For a moment, Percy stared at me blankly, then, his eyes narrowed.

"You." He growled.

* * *

**AN: And that's that! *Singy-songy* Ooooh, Annabeth's in trouble!**

**I did put some Percabeth in this, and hopefully, it feels like it's building ;)**

**Yeah, I know, I had WAY too much fun with this. I did a lot of research too, about American states, Wal-mart stories... Like I said, way to much fun.**

**Hope you like it, (and my hilariously lame attempts at humor) **

**Tell me what you thought- opinions, suggestions, improvements- in a review. they're all welcome :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES to Non-members (Guests):**

**LIFE the RANGER:**

Yeah, I did like the movie! I'm glad you are enjoying the sprinklings of Percabeth in this, and thank you for your vote :) Hope you like this update!

**Angie M x**

Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sure she did like kissing him ;) Here's an update!

**Guest #1**

Why thank you, person I have never met before in my life ;)

**Guest #2**

I'm glad you do! Here's an update!

**Guest #3**

Yeah, this is my first story, and I'm happy you like it so much :) I'm really flattered this your favourite story right now and that you like it so much, because there are a lot of really great FanFiction's out there :)

**Guest #4**

I'm so glad that you enjoyed last chapter and that you found it funny (hopefully you'll find this update funny too) :) I went to Switzerland but thank you for caring, and I had lots of fun! :)

**Sup:**

No prob! You deserve a shout out for taking the time to review! :) I'm grateful you think I have talent and glad you liked last chapter! Hope you like this one too :)

**Cherry-Cola:**

Thanks for all the separate reviews! I'll do a reply for each one :)

**C1:** I'm glad you think so :) I feel the same way. Percabeth is forever, but a little bit of Lukabeth is okay, although yes, it is really pedophillic. It's okay, I ove rambling, I do it all the time!

**C2**: It's cool, all my friends say I'm a little ditzy at times :) I'm glad your pleased with the pairings, and how it's going atm.

**C3**: I'm gald you do, and I'll take your vote into account. ( I agree with you, it is more realistic than Thalico). Yeah, Percabeth *sighs*

**C8:** Please don't die :) Here's an update I hope you will like :)

**The member replies will be on their way via PM soon :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited (Thank you to LeeMeru who told me about why it isn't a word :D and since she told me that it is a word on Urban Dictionary, I'll use it anyways! Thank you!)**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness and all that. Peace! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Percy's forced to have fun

**AN: Okay, right, I know what you're thinking. What, did she die or something? Or, Oh it's about time she got off her _lazy butt_ and updated. Or, maybe, you don't really care, and you're just wondering whats for tea? (very British, I know). **

**Either way, I'm sorry. I haven't updated for,_ three weeks _(more than that) and I'm really really sorry. My reason? School. Yep, *gushes* I'm a big girl now, and I get to have these awesome (and very very important) exams called GCSE's. (please note the sarcasm) Which basically means, I get a ship load of homework every week, (including MOUNDS of Art stuff), and I don't have anytime to do, well, anything else.**

**To paraphrase: I'm going to be very very annoying, and update less frequently. **

** Actually, I knew this would happen when school started which is the main reason I gave fairly quick update during my summer holidays. Except, I can't do that anymore. I'm NOT discontinuing this story, but my update will be slower. Sorry guys!**

**ON A BETTER NOTE: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE _AMAZING_ REVIEWS! :) WE'RE NEARLY AT 200! I got a huge, number of reviews for last chapter. _FIFTY_. 50! Thank you guys. :)**

**As a thank you (and a sorry for such a long wait) I made this chapter nice and loooong, (roughly 3,800 words) **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I want own PJO, but...I don't. Oh well...**

**I will stop this UNBEARABLY long AN and get on with story. Have fun!**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I gulped at the feral expression on Percy's face. I was sure that I was about to be chased around the store, being mercilessly pelted with deadly cans of Friendly Fishie Flakes before being stuffed into a meat-flavoured sack and thrown to the wolves.

Or worse, made to read Twilight. _Shudder._

Instead, Percy's bottom lip started to tremble and he slumped to the ground, eyes watering.

Huh. Didn't see _that _one coming.

It wasn't full out sobbing, but it was still awful to see Percy so despondent because of a stupid fish food gig I had taken a year ago. Big fat tears were threatening to spill over his eyes, and he was sniffling uncontrollably, the tip of his nose red.

I immediately felt guilty, wishing Percy was still arguing with that seven- year-old and generally irritating me instead of weeping down here. I edged towards him and knelt down to his level.

"Percy..." I pleaded softly, "Please don't cry."

He turned away from me, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Percy, please..." I tried again, putting my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and hugged his knees closer to him.

I looked around to notice that we were receiving a lot of odd looks from the other shoppers. I glared at them, successfully warding away their curious gazes.

I mean, what? He was just a grown man blubbering in the middle of the pet food aisle, collapsed in a pile of fish food, being comforted by a woman who, coincidentally featured in the life-size cardboard cut out a few meters away.

Nothing to see here people. _Honestly._

I turned my attention back on Percy, who had stopped the waterworks but was still sniffling furiously.

"Percy..." I cupped his face in my hands.

He shook me away, his body wracking with emotion. "You murdered Kevin." He whimpered.

Oh, come _on_ Percy.

It wasn't like it was a _planned assassination_.

I gently pulled him to face me.

"Percy, I..." I stopped, feeling a bit awkward; call it pride, but I wasn't really accustomed to apologizing.

I mentally slapped myself. _Gods, Annabeth stop being such a brat, and go apologize to poor guy._

Percy stood up and snuffled a bit more, his large green eyes still a little wet, his mouth in a pout.

He looked so miserable, like a kicked puppy.

_Oh Percy..._

Sighing, I stood up after him, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Percy," I bit my lip, "I'm really sorry."

He gave me a forlorn expression, misery splashed across his face, and then suddenly glowered.

_Well, _that_ was a quick turn of events._

_Someone call the doctor__  
Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_..._

_And, I just made a reference to Katy Perry. _

_Zeus help me. _

"Yeah, well, sorry won't bring Kevin back now, will it?" He huffed.

Before I could stop myself, I mumbled, "Yeah, well, neither will being a big _baby_ about it." As soon as I saw the expression on Percy's face, I regretted even opening my mouth. A look of betrayal washed over his face.

_Why couldn't I just shut up?_

With a wrangled howl of, 'KEVIN' Percy flung himself away from me and ran off.

_Di immortals, I was so massively screwed._

* * *

I came out to the parking lot 10 minutes later, carrying a few large shopping bags, to see a very miffed Percy leaning against my car.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I dumped the bags in the back.

"I don't know the way back home." He grumbled, "And _you_ have my wallet, so I couldn't get a stupid taxi either."

I unlocked the car and got in, nodding in understanding, and secretly very glad that he was such a Seaweed Brain to not know the way back to his own apartment.

At least I had a chance to talk to him properly now.

"Percy..." I started.

In a pointed gesture of apathy, Percy put in his earphones.

Or not_._

"Percy."

He nodded his head to his music, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Percy!" I tried again, louder.

He just bounced his head harder.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

He began to bob his head hysterically to his music, as if he couldn't FREAKING hear me positively shrieking over his damn music.

I yanked away his ear phones, only to find that they weren't actually _plugged in _to anything.

Forget feeling bad, now I was just monumentally pissed.

"You're not even _listening_ to anything!" I accused.

He shrugged. _Shrugged. _That _Seaweed brain_ had the _nerve_ to freaking _shrug _at me.

I resisted the impulse to rip his head off and stick it on a pole, while I hacked up the rest of his body into little pieces AND FED IT TO CAGE FULL OF HUNGRY-

I took a deep breath, _happy thoughts, _Annabeth,_ happy thoughts._

"Percy," I began.

He ignored me and made a lunge for his earphones.

I tugged them out of his reach. "Percy, I want to talk to you," I scolded him.

"Well, _I_ want my earphones." He stated.

_How the Hades was I meant explain myself when he was like this?_

As I opened my mouth to speak, he tried to snatch his earphones out my hands again.

When this happened for the sixth time, I opened the window, and threw the godsforsaken things _out._

He glared at me.

I smiled sweetly. "Good, now we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to a _murderer_." He said stiffly.

I sighed, guilt washing down on me.

"I didn't know at the time Percy," I explained quietly "it was just a stupid job."

"Humph." He huffed, and turned to the window petulantly, his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes. He _knew _he didn't have a legitimate reason to be upset about.

"Oh come _on_, Percy." I appealed, "You know that, I know that, you know that I really didn't do _anything_."

He dropped his anger for a second, and gave me a puzzled look.

Then his eyes narrowed into an accusing glare. "You," He dramatically brandished a finger at me, "are just trying to _bamboozle_ me into forgiving you for your crimes."

I'll admit, I was mildly impressed by his use of the word bamboozle. Didn't know the Seaweed Brain had it in him.

But I was more exasperated the repetitiveness of this conversation.

"What _crimes, _Percy?"

"You murdered my fish." He deadpanned.

"Indirectly!" I defended. "So _indirect_, it was _indirectly _indirect!"

"It doesn't matter." He pouted.

_Fine, _I cracked my knuckles, _time to take out the big guns._

"I got something to cheer you up." I offered.

"Well," He said tartly, "unless it's dartboard with your face on it, no thanks."

_Real mature, Seaweed Brain._

"Don't you want to at least, see it?" I tempted, poking him in the back with the album.

He sneaked a look over his shoulder, before whipping back his head and stubbornly ignoring me.

"Take it..." I coaxed, gently prodding the album towards him.

He squirmed a bit, and then reluctantly looked at the album that I was holding out. His eyes widened in delight before he put on a stroppy face again and turned back to the window in defiance.

"I don't w-want it." He stammered, shooting the album furtive glances.

_Yeah right._

"It has 30 seconds of never heard before guitar solo." I persuaded slyly, "_and _a karaoke CD."

_Check._

His breath hitched. "D-does it n-now?"

"Uh-Huh," I nodded.

"T-that's, um, nice." His voice caught.

_And mate._

"It is," I agreed, "and, it can be yours." I pushed the album into his hands. He looked down at it hesitantly, before grabbing it and hugging it close to him, grinning. Realizing I was watching him, he quickly assembled his mouth back into a sulky pout.

I smiled victoriously as I started the car.

He was _so _easy.

* * *

Throughout the car journey, Percy attempted to act all nonchalant about the album in his lap, (which was a complete rip-off, by the way,) but I would be lying if I said that I didn't catch him staring at Taylor Swift's face moony-eyed and _drooling _(men) on more than one occasion. (8 times in the last ten minutes, to be exact)

There was also this uncomfortable silence enveloping us. I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore, (Thank You Tay-Tay), but he was still blatantly _moping_, and making every effort to ignore me.

Still, I was equally determined to get him to talk to me. Even if I had to kiss- I mean, _knock_ some sense into him first.

Yeah, um, _that's _what I meant.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

Contrary to popular belief, (i.e. Annabeth's) I wasn't sulking. No way. Percy Jackson does not sulk, okay?

I was just sitting in the car, with my arms crossed, rebutting all chances of conversation with Annabeth, avoiding eye contact and generally pouting.

Which evidently shows that I wasn't sulking.

And, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was secretly gratified by the Taylor Swift album Annabeth had got me. Hopefully she hadn't seen through my charade of indifference. I seriously doubt she had detected the one or two very subtle glances I had sent its way. I mean, sure Annabeth's intelligent and all that, but my blasé act was far too realistic for her to notice, right?

I mean, what can I say? Subtlety was my _speciality_.

Except for that time when I blew up my school bus with a Revolutionary War cannon.

Oh, and that time in the fourth grade, when we visited the Marine world shark pool, and I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk, causing our class to take an unexpected swim.

Ahhhhh, memories.

I wasn't mad her. Well, a bit at first, but I knew it wasn't exactly Annabeth's fault that the food killed him. If anything, it was all Nico's fault. Maybe if he hadn't got distracted by her golden princess curls, and enchanting stormy grey eyes, and her breath-taking smile...unngahhhh.

I mean, yeah, maybe if he had actually read the ingredients, instead of being such a _guy_, Kevin- I wiped away solitary tear- might still be alive right now.

Either, way, that's not why I was upset with Annabeth. It was the fact that she hadn't told me she was the model that had hurt. I just felt _cheated._

Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't really have any reason to feel betrayal; I'd known her for like, a_ day._ But there was just this indescribable quality in Annabeth that made me trust her.

_Oh, Percy, the old sap._

"Percy?" Annabeth called, breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

I had a momentary brain lapse, and forgot the fact I was in a mood with her.

"Yeah?"

"Look," she gestured out the window. I looked out to the twinkling lights of the carnival, the Ferris wheel looming above everything. Even through the car, I could hear the faint music playing. It looked like _so_ much fun.

"Want to go?" She gave me a nervous smile.

_YES, I want to go!_

"No." I snapped.

Her smile drooped a bit, and for some reason, all I wanted was to make that smile reappear on her fac- _snap out of it, Perce. You're angry, remember? _

"It looks like fun," she told me.

_YES, IT DOES._

"Not really."

"Come on, Percy," she bit her lip, "I'll buy you blue candyfloss."

_Damn it, she knows my weaknesses._

"I don't want to." _Yes, I do!_ "Leave me alone, Annabeth."

"Percy, let's go."

"No," I said stubbornly.

Annabeth stopped the car.

"We're going to the carnival, Percy."

"No, we're not, Annabeth." I mimicked her voice.

Her eyes narrowed. _Damn. _She unbuckled her seatbelt. _Double damn._

"Percy, we're going to the carnival." She said her voice dangerously calm.

I summoned my courage (what was left of it). "N-no." I stammered.

She glared at me. She gritted her teeth. "PURSEUS JACKSON," I gulped. Any sentence beginning with those words, wasn't going to be good. "You are going to go to that carnival, and you are going to freaking enjoy it. Now GET OUT of this car, and go have fun." She growled.

I got out of the car.

* * *

"Having fun?" Annabeth called over the shrieks and tightened her hands around the metal bar. She glanced over at me, smiling nervously.

I sent her a withering glare. We were on the "Plunger" a massive ride that was completely straight up, and straight down. _Yes, I was having fun, and she knew it. _Gods, can't a guy mope in peace?

Completely unfazed by my expression, she smirked at me, as we stopped at the edge of the track. Any second now, we were gonna tip straight forward. I brace myself for the steep drop.

The carriage tilted.

3.

2.

1.

I'd like to say I took it like the macho man I was, really calm and collected.

Of course, I didn't.

See, the carriage did tilt, it just didn't tit _forward._ No, instead, we dropped straight back, hurtling towards the ground, _backwards_ at 200 mph.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and latched myself on to Annabeth, "IT'S BROKEN!" I screeched in her ear, "OH MY GODS, IT'S FREAKING BROKEN. ANNABETH, WE'RE GONNA DIE. I'M GONNA DIE, DAMN IT. I'M TO YOUNG TO FREAKING DIE. OH MY GODS. WE'RE GONNA DI- oh." We were settled safely back on the ground, our carriage slowly making its way to the platform.

I looked at Annabeth who was shaking with laughter.

"Gods-laugh- Tha-a-t- laugh- was so- laugh- so funny. Y-ou should hav- laugh- have s-seen your- laugh- face."

I tried to glare at her, but with her little dimples, and the way her blonde curls framed her face, she looked too cute.

Damn her.

The metal bar lifted, and we preceded out of the exit doors, Annabeth _still_ laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I grumbled, "It was hilarious."

Annabeth bit her lip, and grinned widely.

"Gods, I had forgotten how fun the carnival was." She shook her head, and interlocked our fingers, "Although I think you're part of the fun, Seaweed Brain."

Despite myself, I blushed at the compliment. I carried on walking, feeling _very _pleased with myself, until we reached the screens that displayed the pictures of us on the ride.

_Well, this wasn't going to be pretty._

And it certainly wasn't.

Well... _I _wasn't'.

On one of the screens, there was a picture of me looking utterly moronic, latched onto Annabeth for dear life and my mouth in a comical 'o' shape. Annabeth, on the other hand, was grinning, showing off her pearly whites and generally looking _great._

Desperately, I tried to steer her away from possibly the most embarrassing abomination in my life, but of _course_ it was too late and she noticed.

One look at the photo, and that set her off into bursts of laughter again.

Then she pulled out a wad of money.

Oh no.

* * *

After Annabeth had finished buying a copy of the picture, _and _ordering a key chain _and _a mouse-pad, _and _a mug, we walked towards the food stalls.

Annabeth held the photo up, and smiled at it fondly.

"It's such a great photo," I rolled my eyes at that; "I can't wait till the t-shirt comes."

She ordered a t-shirt too? Goody(!)

"Was it really necessary for you to condemn me to that level of embarrassment onto a t-shirt _and _a _mouse –pad_?" I asked, "Why a mouse- pad anyways? No-one even uses those anymore!"

She smiled. "Hey...the more, the merrier, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like _totes_," I scoffed, "why don't you just get it published on the front page news?"

She whipped her phone out, winking. "I should, shouldn't I?" She mused, scrolling though her contacts, "I _do_ have the number somewhere on here..." she waggled her eyebrows at me, "It would make a great headline, you know, 'ANNABETH CHASE AND HER BEAU CUDDLING AT THE CARNIVAL!' What'd you say?"

I grumbled at her, merely because the stupid headline was actually pretty catchy.

"Stupid picture," I complained, "Just because you look good and I look like an idiot."

"Hey, you don't look a _complete_ loser." Well, _that_ hurt. "I mean... sure, you look kind of goofy," she continued, "but it's more in an endearing – seaweed brain way."

I'm pretty sure I blushed at that.

* * *

"That thing was _so _rigged!" I complained.

Annabeth snorted. "Or you were just rubbish at it."

After I had gotten a hot dog, and Annabeth had munched on an apple, we'd come across one of those 'test your strength' stands.

Needless to say I went up for it.

"Please," I scoffed, "there is no _way_, that I have the strength of a 'gangly stanley'. I mean, what is that, anyways?"

Annabeth open her mouth to give some smartass comment, when I stopped her.

"It was a rhetorical question, Annabeth."

She smirked. "It's ok Percy," she teased, "maybe you should try something more, ah- _suited_ to you. Like the fun house or the ball pit."

The sad thing was, that, I really had loved the ball pits when I was younger.

But she didn't need to know that.

"I am a MAN, Annabeth. Okay? You are fake-dating a big strong MAN, who-"

"Who got beat by cheapo a carnival game." She finished.

* * *

In the past hour, we had gone on a couple more rides, thrown pop-corn kernels of the top of the

Ferris wheel, and had a very intense water fight involving a rubber duck, a stuffed panda, and three bags of blue candy floss.

I know I was meant to be annoyed at Annabeth, but I figured that could wait until we got home.

We lounged on one of the plastic picnic benches.

"That was great." A soaked Annabeth smiled.

I grinned at her, and leaned forward to pick out a blob of candyfloss from her hair.

When I had taken it out, I looked down, and noticed the proximity between our faces. Our _lips_ to be exact. My breath hitched. We gazed at each other for a few seconds, and then I jerked my head back, both of us blushing furiously.

"I, um, I... candyfloss." I explained, feeling like I was in high-school again.

"R-right," Annabeth stammered , her face flushed.

"Do you want to uh, go back now?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, sure" She blushed, "but um, one more game first. I saw it on the way here, and I really want to do it."

* * *

I stared at her. She was kidding right? "You're kidding right?"

She stared at me quizzically. "No. Why?"

"You want your last game here, to be 'Sphinx's Riveting Riddles'?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks like fun."

"No it really doesn't."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, well obviously not to you, Seaweed brain."

"And, to all other normal people," I said.

She huffed and went over to the stand and paid $2.

I wasn't surprised when she got all the answers right, and won a prize from the top shelf.

I was surprised, though, when she _picked_ her prize.

When she had answered the last one, she ignore the impressed look on stall owners face, and pointed straight at a small plastic tank with a few goldfish in it.

"I want one of those." She said confidently.

Afterwards, when Annabeth came back to me, with a triumphant look on her face, and gently held out the bag with the goldfish in it, I just looked at her in awe.

"It's for you," she said, smiling nervously, and handing me the bag.

I blushed, because this was one of the nicest things someone had ever done for me.

"Wow, Annabeth, um, thanks." I said softly.

She kissed me on the cheek, and smiled. "No problem."

I blushed again, but it was for different reason this time.

"So," She started, as we made our way back to where the car had been parked, "what are you gonna call it? Kevin the II?" she teased.

I smiled. "Nah, I think I have a better name."

"Really?" she grinned, "what is it? Tay-Tay?"

I went pink. "No, actually...it's even better than that."

"What then?" she bumped her shoulder to mine.

"Wise Girl." I grinned, "because the person who gave it to me is rather insufferable, know-it-all, wise girl."

Annabeth grinned at wide as me. "I take that as compliment," She told me.

"What?" I protested, "It wasn't a compliment! It was an _insult_!" I pouted, "I was being _mean_."

She rose an eyebrow at me "You know, _Seaweed brain_, only you would come up with an insulting nickname, that isn't actually _insulting."_

"It is _too_ insulting!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah it is!"

"Percy you called me wise. How is that in any way or form an insult?"

"It's_ mocking,_ Annabeth." I explained, "I'm _mocking_ you."

She nodded. "By calling me...intelligent?"

"Well...y-yeah, but- it's _meant_ in a- Gods, Annabeth, it was the best I could come up with, ok?"

She grinned at me. "Seaweed Brain..." She half-sang.

I bumped her shoulder and she bumped me back. Being the mature guy I am, I was about to bump her back, when she stopped, and I ended up sprawled onto the tarmac. With the agility of a hippo, I scrambled up indignantly and massaged my shoulder.

"Hey!" I said, walking back to her, "Why'd you stop?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and carried on scanning down the road. Her eyes widened at the sight of the rusty blue tow truck, trundling down the road. I followed her gaze.

"Hey! Annabeth, Look!" I nudged her shoulder, excitedly, "There's a grey Maserati on that truck! What are the odds of another car like that being...?" I faltered.

Well, _crap_.

Annabeth let out a string of profanities under her breath. "Vlacas!" she cursed. "I'm such an idiot. Gods! Stupid- argh!" She kicked the dusty NO PARKING sign that was lying on the ground.

Except, she was still wearing open toed shoes from the beach.

And_ that_, is how I ended up walking back to my apartment at nine in the evening, damp and covered in fluff balls of blue candyfloss, holding a goldfish in a bag, with a limping, and _very _pissed off supermodel.

* * *

**AN: Like it? I did add Percabeth in there, (subtle hints and not-so subtle ones) and Annabeth finally got her nickname!**

**I also added a lame little SoM movie reference, (I watched it AGAIN with my friend), and some stuff from the actual books**

**Hopefully you liked Percy's reaction to the Fishie Flakes, I loved how all your reviews were sure Percy was gonna kill her or something :')**

**Was it worth the wait? Funny? Like it? Hated it? ****Tell me what you thought- opinions, suggestions, improvements- in a review. They're all welcome :)**

* * *

******REVIEW REPILES: (to non-members)**

******(There were a lot of guests, so most recent is #1 and so on)**

******Guest #1: **

Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter too!

******Guest #2:**

Thanks!

******Guest #3:**

I'm glad! Hope this chapter is as good :)

******Guest #4: **

Thank you! I did try :) Hopefully this chapter is funny too.

******Hi**

Thank you, that means a lot! I'm sorry I didn't hurry in an update, but hopefully you'll like it just the same!

******Angie M x**

Yep, he certainly is! Thank you, I'm happy you laughed :) And, yeah, I did like the HP references. Here's an update ;D

******Annabeth Gray**

Yay, now I have an identity for you! About the story tab thing, Yep, that's what used to do too! But the fact that you do it for my story is really really nice! thank you :) Hopefully you'll be happy to refresh and see an update after three weeks! thank you for the kind review :D

******Guest #5:**

I'll try and write one, one day ;)

******Guest #6:**

Thank you, I'm glad you found it funny! Here's an update :)

**Weedsalesman**

Nah, percy's not high, just being his general Seaweed Brain self :P Although...now that I think about it you could be right... Here's an update!

******Guest #7**

Thanks! I'm glad you liked the little ending! Hope you like this chapter!

**The member replies will be on their way via PM soon :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited (It's word in _my_ dictionary)**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness and all that. Peace! :)**

**_P.S._ I'm thinking of renaming this story... because let's face it, my title is pretty lame at the moment. I dunno; what do you guys think? Should I rename it? Suggestions for a new title are welcome!**

**(I use exclamation marks WAY to much. It's like I'm constantly caffeine high or something. -_-)**


	10. HOUSE OF HADES

**Guys, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter, but YAY the House of Hades was released today! It has**** All SEVEN**** POVs! (More of Percy and Annabeth though). Reading it right now :)**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites- We reached past 220! Thanks guys. **

**I'll update soon! a chapter will be turning up soon! Sorry this isn't an update! **

**Hope you like HoH! we can fangirl about it together! ;D**

******NotAGuestAnyMore Out! Yours in Percabethness, Demigodishness, House of Hades-ness and all that. Peace! :)**


End file.
